In Love And War
by KittyTylz
Summary: Young mob Prince. I'm ruthless, powerful, good looking and wealthy. At times women die for me, literally. How hard can it be getting one teenager to fall in love with me? Apparently, impossible... She's spirited. Her mind works backwards. And I can't get her out of my head! They said 'all's fair…' They lied. Now I'm playing dirty. And I'm keeping her. AH/AU Mobward/Possessiveward
1. Stand and Fall

**_Disclaimer:_** All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.

**_Summary:_** They said 'all's fair…'… They lied. Now I'm playing dirty. And I'm keeping her.

I'm Edward Cullen, feared 21-year-old mob boss. I'm ruthless, powerful, wealthy, and so good looking women die for me, sometimes literally. How much trouble can it be getting one teenager to fall in love with me? Piece of cake, right? Oh yeah, there is the reality to consider... I have no clue how I fell for her. Her family is our main foe. We've hated each other for generations. She doesn't believe in love. She's spirited. Her mind works fucking backwards. She's allergic to the notion of marriage. And she's haunting my being. I can't get her off my fucking mind. So let's be honest. _I'M FUCKED!_

**_Info:_** AH/(very) AU. Possessiveward/Mobward etc. ExB. Rated M for cussing, violence and future adult situations. This is a repost and previous readers can bear testament to the fact that this is a slow burn love story.

**_Authors Note_****_:_** Hey guys this is a repost. I'm sending all my love to the people who e-mailed me copies of the story! I seriously never expected to be able to get this fic back. I lost the previous chapters and I couldn't for the life of me remember all of the contents to retype something even close to resembling it but thanks to them, here we are. I've changed the short summary (the one you read prior to opening the fic) to meet the K standard FF wanted, I apologize for having missed that part the first time I loaded ILAW by the way *flowers*. I'm editing the story as I repost up the chapters because I was young when I wrote this so naturally it was my first Twilight fic, and it showed *laughs*. There shouldn't be any major changes for the most part, just some polishing on the story. I have to mention _smurfiest_ because she inspired me to continue writing this story the first time round, thank you hon. My beta _JustJJ_ is plain and simple the president of all things amazing, send her love. Let's get on with this then *smiles*.

* * *

**_In Love And War_**

_*~*~* **Chapter One: Stand and Fall ***~*~*_

_'__How beautiful you are! You are more beautiful in anger than in repose. I don't ask you for your love; give me yourself and your hatred; give me yourself and that pretty rage; give me yourself and that enchanting scorn; it will be enough for me.' (Charles Dickens)_

* * *

It's haunting looking out the window tonight. I remember a tempestuous night similar to this, four years ago when _they _returned. It was cold and rainy. The wind howled menacingly as the black sky was torn apart with every fierce lightening strike. The murderous thunder that accompanied it provided the perfect finishing touch to the ghostly setting.

Like that night, tonight was the perfect setting for me. I'm a dark person. I'm not ashamed to admit it. In fact, it's a title that I wear with pride, as did my ancestors, the greats of their time. Before me, of course, for I will be the motherfucking _greatest_.

I am Edward Cullen, the first born of Carlisle Cullen, heir of the _Masens_ and the youngest Boss in the history of our Irish mafia.

The mere thought still makes my chest swell with pride. I climbed up the ranks with lethal precision that no one could deny. In the old days, a heir had to be 21 before they could be considered to take over the family business. He'd have to prove himself. If he made the cut, he'd lead while the old Don oversaw his shit for an insignificant space of time, roughly three years, before falling off the fucking scene. As time went by though, more sons didn't make the cut the first time round. Fuck that, I was the first son in four generations to make it on the first try. Born and bred for the title, Father handed everything over to me with no fear for the family whatsoever. I was undeniably skilled, and more than fucking ready. I'd been handling most of this shit for way too fucking long for me to not know what I was doing and for that reason alone the old man rarely shadowed me.

Chicago is home to five crime families and we are at the top of the food chain. There's a family that doubts our superiority but the day will come when I prove them wrong. If I'm being straight, I'll admit their capofamiglia is strong, but I can't stand the fucker. The mere mention of Swan and his pussy sons makes my body burn like there's molten lava running under my skin. His organization is a thorn in my side that must be removed and the day I find that bastard's weakness, the fucking family will all pay. I'll make them suffer before the die; Every last one of the _Phoenixes_.

For as far back as either of us can date, we share a mutual hatred for each other and the only thing we can ever agree on is the never ceasing battle for power we push between our families. They rule as many areas as we do around the country, but they specifically ran Cleveland for God knows how many generations. _That _was their origin to the dark side. Our world; where everything is about loyalty, pride, money and power. This is the foundation of the true enforcement that runs the world – the universe of crime lords. Anything can be bought. And, as I believe and practice, if it can't be bought, then it can be removed.

The Phoenixes, however, refused to be bought and if they were easy to remove, I sure as fuck would've had them out by now. But no, they are formidable foes. Both families started coming up in Chicago simultaneously and it's been a bloodbath ever since. The Phoenixes has been the only true form of a contender we've ever had and then they vanished seven years ago. Just like that. Suddenly, Swan and his spawn disappeared back to Cleveland.

The other families are a cakewalk to handle, making the years that the Phoenixes were missing, the only form of actual bliss we've ever experienced. That was, however, until four years ago, when they returned. Despite me being of age, my father almost didn't hand the organization over to me, all as a result of _their _fucking return and the problems that he predicted we were to face because of it.

Motherfuckers.

Yet another reason why I hated them.

It was rumored that they were gone for those four years because there was a family problem dealing with Swan's 'daughter'.

_Bullshit!_

No one's ever had any knowledge of Swan having a daughter. Nah, there's just those fucking idiot sons of his, James and Riley.

Aside from them, the other crime families aren't worth mentioning. The _Volturis_ run by Aro, his head's so far up his ass that anything that fucker ever tries to do amounts to shit. Eleazar runs the _Denalis,_ who for the most part, knew better than to get in our way. Then there's the _Quileutes_, they're the locals, headed by a pompous prick, Bill Black, and his mutt son, Jacob, will soon take over. However trivial these jokers are though, the Quileutes counted as the closest thing to a foe we had until the Italians returned to Chicago. Now that cunt Swan has resumed his position as our adversary and we've fallen back into our usual struggle against each other. With the Phoenix, it's an actual battle. They're a ruthless mob fit to rival the Masens, but Chicago is ours, and I would never allow them or anyone else foolish enough to challenge us to gain any control in _our _territory. It was for this reason alone that my father, Carlisle Cullen, Masen Boss before yours truly, handed me the reins to the most powerful mafia Chicago has ever seen. From that very moment, I've worked tirelessly. I've never proven my words wrong. I've never given my father reason to regret his decision.

_I've proved myself._

The door slamming against the wall brought me out of my reverie and I turned away from the massive window in my office to face the imbecile with a death wish that had balls enough to walk in without my fucking permission.

"The fuck—" Exasperated, I lowered my gun from my cousin's form. I think if we weren't related, I would've shot his smug-ass a while ago. "Haven't you fucking heard of knocking?"

Emmett stands at his full height and smirks at me wide enough to dent his fucking face at the sides. "Trust me, bro, _this _is worth it," He snickers.

"It better be, McCarty," I reply listlessly. I'm not even joking. All this thinking about the fucking Phoenix has blown my mood to shit. "If there's one thing I don't have time for right now, it's games." Sucking hard on my blunt, I pull the smoke deep into my lungs, allowing the burn to calm my nerves. "If this has to do with Black's butterfly dealer, then just fucking kill the bitch. We'll find another way to get the papers," My voice was rising, but I didn't care. Em's used to it, so he doesn't care either.

In its usual pinnacle of cool, Jasper's drawl cuts me off as he strides into the study, "Remember that rumor about Swan's daughter?" He asks, bracing himself by the tips of his fingers on the mahogany desk.

This catches my attention, not something I was expecting. Looks like I wasn't the only one plagued with those thoughts tonight after all. "What about it?" I ask, finally lowering the blunt from my mouth and tossing the fucker out the window into the night so I can face the two men.

My interest piques as their forms shift to a dangerous edge that I'm familiar with.

A wicked smirk stretches across Southern's mug, as he lazily provides electrifying information about something that I never thought I'd hear. "It's _true_," He says, straightening up to his full height, looking like a smug shit. I can't say I blame him, or Emmett, who's grinning maniacally at his side, because I feel the corners of my mouth twitch and my eyebrows arching up to my hairline.

The words hum in my veins. Revenge begins to brew desperately in every vessel that passes through the red stream within me, racing to my brain already firing on all cylinders, formulating a plan.

"True?" I ask, needing to be absolutely fucking sure we're not going into anything half-cocked. "Swan has a daughter?"

Southern doesn't answer this time. Em jumps in the driving seat with a sinister, booming voice dancing with triumph. "Already on it. She's being moved to Chicago from Cleveland tomorrow."

Contentment fills my mind at a rapid pace. Three words ring in my head at the confirmation.

_Swan's. Weak. Link. _

I snicker under my breath and move away from the cold pane of the window. The fingers of my left hand are numb from grasping the ice metal. Lightening splits the sky open and the rain starts to pound heavier against the foggy glass. "Well, boys, if Swan's daughter is coming to our city, we really should welcome her." Venom easily laces every syllable, the hate I have for them is that profound. "I want as much information on this as you can get your hands on," I order callously over my shoulder as I pass by my men and retrieve my cell. "NOW!" I bark, when they remain where they are. This is why doing business with family bites. They know they can get away with bullshitting.

"You got it, Boss." They mock salute, but are wise enough leave promptly anyway.

_Swan's daughter... _I can't help but think, as I make a call to one of my headcrusher's to deal with Black's butterfly dealer. Black's man is a lucky bastard. With news of Swan's daughter roaming through my mind, I'm not in the mood to kill him anymore. I'll just torture the fucker instead. I laugh quietly and snap the phone shut.

**_~.~.~_**

Swallowing a smooth gulp of whiskey, I go over things again. This was interesting. How the fuck did Swan manage to keep this a secret for so long? There was no way in hell that he could have in this line of business. At some point, someone _would_ get to know!

_Cleveland?_

I muse harder. She may just be a child? Conceived five years ago? Maybe they left for the birth?

I scoff at the last one. _Yes, he packed up his entire fucking operation to witness the birth of his daughter. Don't be a fucking idiot, Edward, it's common knowledge that the Swan men are about as emotional as I am harmless!_

Well, whatever the case may be, all that matters is that Swan has an Achilles' heel after all and I'll be damned if I don't fucking take full advantage of it.

It's been over an hour and Jazz finally jogs into the study and thrusts some files onto the table. "She's being brought in from Cleveland tomorrow at the break of dawn," he briefs me on whatever he's gathered so far, "Swan's not going to pick her up, nor are his spawn."

I find this piece of information interesting and he must've as well because he throws in a theory, "It's probably of little importance, given no one knows she exists," he surmises.

I nod in agreement, sounds like Swan.

"She'll be stopping at the Entertainment Company." He hands me the coordinates and goes on proficiently. "I'm not sure why, but I'm guessing it's a smart move for them given it's a public place. Also, she lived in London for a while at Château des Cygne—" Jasper makes a significant pause at this part because my head finally shoots up.

This could be cause for concern after all.

That château was Swan's playground. It was to them what Château Coeur de Lion was to the Masens – the safest place for the family. Château des Cygne is their retreat. Decades ago, it was where the first of the Phoenix rose. Highly guarded, this fort of theirs was where both of Swans' sons had trained before joining their father here.

"This girl's safety was taken seriously enough if she was housed there," I mused. He nods grimly, telling me that the thought occurred to him at some point as well.

When he says nothing in return, I concur that's all we've got for now. "This will be a problem." I swirl the amber liquid in the glass and knock back the remainder. "What's her age?"

Underestimating Swan was something I've never done. The bastard's as conniving as I am. If I was going to accomplish anything, I needed to get all my ducks in a row.

The door swings open, drawing our attention, and Emmett saunters into the room, his game face still on. "Rest easy," he says easily, "she's six. Beat it out of Swans lackey myself. My ears are still ringing from the way that dumb fuck was screaming."

"Spare me the theatrics, Em," I chuckle lightly at his love for providing a play by play of a good fight. "We have a job to complete," I say, switching back into business mode. "We'll be taking Swan's kid captive for a while…at least until we get back the merchandise he owes us," I instruct.

"They won't take this lying down, Edward," Jazz cautions.

This was something I was counting on. "And I'll be waiting," I smirk.

"Swan couldn't care less about any individual," Emmett edges in, "we'll probably be taking out a liability on his side. We need another plan."

Even I have to admit that Emmett raises a valid point, but after a quick thought, I dismiss it. "Maybe under normal circumstances," I explain, "but she's a child, I'm going to bet that they would care if she disappeared." I watched as they thought my reasoning through.

"This just might work," Jazz grins and shakes his head in disbelief. Our day was here. He straightens up and walks towards the door, followed by Em. "I'll get everything together," he says as he disappears.

Emmett, however, stops at the doorway. "You better call in Carlisle. He's going to want to be there tomorrow." He laughs from his gut and I can't help the cold chuckle that escapes my own lips as he shuts the door behind him.

_Oh yes, I would call him all right, he was going to love this._

**_~.~.~_**

The morning couldn't have come any faster!

This would be the day I finally brought that bastard Swan to his knees. I'd have no mercy. This time they'd be reduced to nothing. If he wanted to ever see his daughter again I'd make sure Swan himself would be the one to end his Phoenix. I would be the ultimate revenge.

I felt a familiar, firm hand clap onto my shoulder as I tossed my phone on the marble bar top.

I didn't bother turning. "Hello, Father."

"Son," Carlisle's voice is always calm and composed. I can never mimic it, no matter how many times I've tried. I can't for the life of me figure out how he remained so collected when he was in my position. "Edward, today's agenda must be called off," he advises. My head shoots up to my old man and he goes on, "postponed if you want," he offers, as room for me to maneuver before I could argue, "But it cannot be done today." His own business voice is now in the driving seat and I know he's dead fucking serious. "I believe you're acting in haste."

Ahh, and there it was, that ever calm, cautioning voice of the former boss. "Everything's planned, Father," I dismiss and breeze past him to shrug on my jacket. Tucking two extra 9mms at the back of my pants, I straighten my tie and turn to face him head on. "I've thought it through from every possible angle. This will go as planned I assure you."

"Unfortunately, son, I don't think it wise."

He sounds certain so I don't protest. Now I'm fucking curious. It's evident too, because my eyebrow arches in question, a habit I haven't outgrown since childhood. "And why is that?" I ask.

He obliges too easily for my liking. "Because I received a call today from Charles Swan and I think it's going to be difficult to capture the girl while we're attending a party to welcome her at their residence this afternoon."

Motherfucker.

Dad sees my reaction and raises a hand to silence the questions he knows are coming. "Trust me, I was as shocked as you are." He pours himself a glass of my finest bourbon and turns away from me to walk to the fireplace. The light dancing from the flames paints him in a menacing glow as he motions to me with the glass and airs his views. "It would appear that Swan has thought this one through properly and is introducing her to the world so that no one takes him by surprise regarding her."

Carlisle isn't pleased by this at all and with his temper peaking, it's easy to see that we're related. Slamming down the now empty glass, he unnecessarily straightens his suit and clears his throat to get his head on right again. "We'll be attending with various other guests," he clues me in, "including the heads and some guards of the Quileute, Denali and Volturi organizations. Now, that bastard pisses me off as much as he does you, son, but we have to be smart about this. We've got too much to lose if we don't attend. The others will have one up on us. They'll be more informed. I believe it's best we attend."

It's my call and he waits patiently as I mull it over. "We will be attending, Father," I state after some deliberation. He nods in acceptance of the decision, "and we will be watching everything like a fucking hawk."

This would help provide us with valuable information. I needed to take full advantage of the situation, no matter how fucked up it was. We'd spend our time gathering any and all information we can at the party that could help us take the Swan child, because there was no in motherfucking hell, I was changing that plan. Swan was going down one way or the other. The only difference was that we were now going to have to take her from right under their noses.

**_~.~.~_**

I've got to hand it to Swan. His knack for showing off was admirable. We were in the grand hall of his mansion. The place was decorated exquisitely. Candles hung from the ceiling and lined the perimeter of the room, illuminating the gold above which contrasted wonderfully with the black of the drapes. I was surprised that purple lights were the preferred choice of lighting against the walls, tingeing the usually swan-fucking-white interior with the color. A welcomed change to the usual white, black and gold colors these pussies usually donned. All in all it looked rather good, still nauseating due to their presence, but good décor never the less.

"Alice would be thrilled," I snigger under my breath.

Jasper snorts at the thought of his wife loose on the party. I had specifically warned him not to tell her about the gathering and he complied all too willingly. We were both too aware exactly how hyper my little sister could be at times.

My fingers flex instinctively towards my piece as I feel someone approach, but I remain aloof. Pretences, that's what came into play at gatherings such as these.

"So pleased you're enjoying yourself, Hale," Riley's icy voice cuts into our otherwise endurable evening as he walks up to us with false pleasantness.

"Well, it was bearable 'til 2 seconds ago," Jasper drawls dryly.

Riley snickers, unaffected.

"Cullen," James greets as he comes to join his annoying, younger sibling. James was 2 years older than me, turning 23 earlier this year while Riley was 21. If, God forbid, either of these cunts were under us, they would be of age to take over the business, but the Swans had a higher age quota for handing down the _family business _and they weren't at it as yet.

"Swan," My acknowledgment of him is as stiff as his had been. If there was one thing I hated about these fucking meet and greets, it was having to play nice with bitches you want to bust a cap in.

"Let's play civil, shall we." His voice was perfectly polite, but his eyes showed his true revulsion. They were shining with hate. "It's James."

"James, then," I answered back, willing myself to do so without displaying distaste. I had much to gain from this evening, so controlling my temper was vital.

"_James!_"

A happy, and I must say, beautiful voice yelled the horrid name. No, not me, rather it was a sweet voice that belonged to a petite girl that proceeded to fling her arms securely around his waist.

I stood dumbstruck as I watched the exchange. I kept my composure externally, while my mind ran a mile a minute with questions. Who the fuck was this? Why was she so happy to see this fucker? And since when does this wop allow anyone to fling fucking arms around him? If there was one thing I knew about James and his family, it's that they weren't the affectionate kind. They don't exhibit public acts of affection. Hell, these guys don't even involve themselves in informal interactions.

Judging from her petite size, the girl was a teenager. My eyes ran over her body, taking note of what I could. She had beautiful, thick, wavy brown hair that flowed down her small back, stopping just inches from an ass that provided me with quite a good view, let me tell you. I couldn't tell much else though, as she was hidden away, hugging a man that I loathed.

Part of me seethed. Literally.

It was obviously because this girl was hugging my enemy, of course.

She pulled back only to capture Riley next. Who, much to my confusion and displeasure, returned the embrace with equal affection, lifting her off the ground briefly before placing her back on her feet.

I was at a loss. This made no sense and I noted that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle seemed to be sailing in the same boat. At least I wasn't the only one finding this exchange strange, to say the very least.

"I thought I specifically asked you to enter through the northern passage when called for?" James asked her as she bounced away from Riley.

_Finally_.

"And I thought I specifically told you I wouldn't?" Her voice was barely a whisper as the two men escorted her away, but I caught it and apparently so did the others because they sniggered too.

The moron Swan brothers lead her to the front of the hall towards Charles Swan. The Phoenix head proceeded to leave his associates mid-speech upon her approach. I was fucking floored. That was something never done before.

I felt my irritation peak as he opened up his arms to her. Must she hug all these bastards? My annoyance only catapulted when she moved into his embrace without hesitation.

Pulling back after a short moment, a beaming Swan proceeded to hold her at arm's length and examine her.

It was _then_ that I saw her.

She had a serene, heart-shaped face, a full pink pouty mouth, stunning warm brown eyes and her milky complexion was accentuated by the flowing knee-length, midnight blue dress she wore, almost making her complexion resemble that of cream.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Swan's voice brought me quickly back to reality as he addressed the gathering, "if I could have your attention please."

The chatter died down to a low hum until it faded out completely. When it was sufficient for his liking, he took a step forward, bringing the girl with him.

"I'm sure most of you were wondering what this event was in honor of." He paused and gestured with his whiskey yielding hand around the room. "Some of you may have an idea. Well, I won't keep you waiting then. Without further ado, this here is the lady of the hour," Charles placed a firm hand on her shoulder, then he fucking beamed and placed emphasis on that wretched last name, "I would like to introduce you to my beautiful, 16-year-old daughter, Isabella Marie Swan."

Motherfuck!

The hall filled with a buzz of voices, but I was fucking floored.

We watched as the girl blushed. Yes, she honestly fucking blushed. A gorgeous shade of pink making its way onto her face as every eye shot in her direction!

_Exquisite..._

The word stumbled out, inaudible to anyone, but I knew it had been spoken and it pissed me the fuck off.

My jaw set tightly, my mouth forming a grim line as I stared ahead with hardened eyes.

Sixteen?_ She's 5 years younger than you moron. Get your head in the game._

Tearing myself from my mental musings, my glare moved to Emmett. "I thought you said she was 6?" I hoarsely whispered in both disbelief and irritation.

He shook his head, his mouth slightly slack. "It was hard to make out through all the screams," He answered in much the same tone as me. Minus the irritation though. He was plain fucking stunned that this was the kid. "Looks like it was _16,_ not 6," he mutters finally, looking me in the eye.

"Clearly," I practically spat, in shock that was mirrored by the three men in my company.

With bugging eyes, we turned back. My cool exterior a perfect mask for the tailspin my head was in. I didn't get it. How could we make such a mistake? This wasn't expected.

She's sixteen... and by God, is she beautiful...

**_~.~.~ Share some thoughts and R&R. Lots of love, your Kat;) ~.~.~_**

Definitions: "Capofamiglia/Don/Boss = the Boss of a Family", "wop = an Italian", "butterfly dealer = mob member who deals with fake stock certificates", "headcrusher = someone who delivers harmful beatings without the intention of killing".

FanFiction is über 'iffy' right now so you will soon be able to find copies of all my stories on TWCS (penname: KittyTylz, there will also be a link on my website that will take you to it). You can find the banner for ILAW on my website, I usually post teasers there as well, however, due to the fact that this is a repost I'm not sure if you guys want any? So let me know if you do? There'll be a wait between chapters because I'm editing them but aside from that, to my old readers, consider ILAW officially _off _hiatus *smiles*.

You can find me on Twitter as well: _(a t)KatieA_Tyler_

Take care and God bless.

Love Kat


	2. Party of Charades

**_Disclaimer:_** All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.

* * *

**_In Love And War_**

_*~*~* _**_Chapter Two : Party of Charades _**_*~*~*_

_'Well, I'm working through the night. But I just can't stop watching you._

_I got to keep looking out through the window, trying to read your mind.' (Peter Cincotti)_

* * *

The chatter in the hall hasn't died down since Swan made his fucking announcement. The humming stream of voices around us makes my nerves twitch. This is fucking insane. How the fuck did this happen!?

"Well, son, I guess we should be grateful that you _researched _this well," Carlisle's voice dripped with a mixture of both sarcasm and humor as he commented snidely at my side. "Imagine our position had we _not _anticipated this."

"Some faith, Father," I reply as calmly as possible. Holding my temper is proving to be fucking difficult. I don't like things out of my control and right this second, I couldn't be any further from the motherfucking driver's seat, "this is nothing but a _minor _setback."

I don't need to face the three men to know they are unsettled by the turn of events. Apparently, my composure sparks interest in Southern.

"So, there's a new plan?" Jasper questions, tactfully low.

I grunt in annoyance and turn towards them.

Emmett snaps his head to Jasper and scowls dryly. "Of course there is." His words are produced through slightly parted smiling teeth so as to not raise suspicion. It's quite a fucking sight.

He jabs his head in the direction of the brunette in question. "We can't dangle a candy cane before her fucking eyes and coax her to follow us now."

There's no fucking plan. Getting her age wrong fucked everything up. It would have been fucking easy to scoop a toddler, even if it was from under their noses but a sixteen-year-old is too lucid and able to kick up a fuss. Too big of a risk to take while in their house. At fucking best, the most we can hope for tonight is to talk to her and gain some footing, so we can do something at a later stage when things aren't as hot.

"True." I agree but chose to elaborate when Em stands smugly before us. "We've gotta try a different route," I give him his inch then continue, "but we're still going to have to sweet talk this broad."

I can practically hear crickets in the background, that's how blankly these idiots are blinking back at me.

"She's sixteen and impressionable," releasing a raging breath down my nostrils I elaborate further because I've apparently brought piss poor company tonight, "but most important she's sixteen and hormonal. Tonight just win her favor… her trust. Just get her a bit comfortable around the idea of us, where we can possibly be seen as no form of threat from her point of view. Just business associates, like her old man. Nothing more," I warn them not to push for more than that. We'll start slow. We _have_ to start slow. Fuck me, we'll be lucky if we even manage to get that far with her tonight.

"The organization that's trying to whack her father's?" Jasper's brow moved up incredulously.

I snigger. "Hence winning her _trust_. Just fucking get her a bit easy on the notion of conversing with us." Cogs are turning and I finally see those light bulbs flickering on above their heads. "She's _possibly_ capable of being manipulated thereafter. Without realizing it Isabella will end up being the perfect weapon to use against her father." I end evenly.

"Won't be easy." Jasper reasons but doesn't shoot down the idea.

I know for a fact that none of them will veto this. This wouldn't be the first time we've manipulated a female.

I nod my head, yes. "That's why we're starting tonight." There's more than darkness in my voice and for some reason it unsettles me.

"Win her trust?" a wicked smile graces Jaspers calm features as he speaks, "We'll be able to do that."

Raising my glass, I toast to it."Get ready to charm Miss Swan."

"Got it, Boss," Emmett answers for both himself and Jasper.

We're all in agreement.

Father, however, asks the million dollar question, "And exactly when do you propose this be done, son?"

My reply is simple, because simple is clean and works best.

"When the opportunity presents itself." I grasp my glass tighter, "And if it doesn't then we'll create it, but for now, gentlemen, enjoy this maddening occasion to the fullest and I mean_ fullest_. Keep your eyes open for anything useful." I direct them when I realize something's off.

My watchdog isn't watching my target. No, Emmett's engrossed on his cell. Of its own accord, my head snaps in the direction Isabella should be standing in and surprise, surprise, she's not there anymore.

_Way to keep your fucking eyes open._

I dart my gaze erratically through the crowd trying to pinpoint Isabella, but she isn't anywhere. I scan the entire expanse of the crowded grand hall quickly before _finally,_ finding her.

Clearing my throat, I shake off the dumbassness of my actions and watch her closely.

Gracefully standing on the tip of her toes, she's mere feet away from an exit. Emmett seems to notice this as well and I have to quickly put a steadying hand on his shoulder to refrain him from moving forward to grab her. Despite my understanding of his need to destroy this family, I have the strong urge to deck him, because he's allowing his feelings to control his actions and get in the way of the job.

"Back the fuck up."

Now, is not the right time, and definitely not the right place.

Swans daughter was surrounded by guards at the moment and we are in their territory. The gathered crowd in the hall makes things no easier. Far too many witnesses.

I'd never make the mistake of underestimating the Phoenix. If there was one thing that the Swan men were not, it was stupid. Even if Swans' guards fucked up during this 'party', there had to be state of the art security monitoring his daughters every move. The Phoenix were best known for their technologically inclined ways. It was their strong point, much like weaponry was ours. Whereas they were excellent planners who tended to use astounding technology, the Masens forte were mind games, stealth and artillery. They're the biggest pain in our asses for a reason. The only difference was _how_ we acquired our information to formulate and carry out our shit, but that aside, we were neck and neck in absolutely everything.

There would be no room for attack tonight, they'd be prepared for it. Messing with their heads was a far more viable point of attack.

I watched silently as Billy Black moved towards her flanked by his guards and noted that behind him, six random heads systematically shot up.

I inwardly smirked, I knew Charles Swan pretty well.

The Phoenix men were aware of his every move.

Billy stopped an appropriate distance away from her and a vile smile crept onto his wrinkled mug. His spawn Jacob had not accompanied him tonight. However I did recognize the faces of Sam, Embry, Quil, and Blacks right hand man, Harry Clearwater, and his young son whose name evades me. The boy couldn't be older than 14 and it was easily seen that he was being laced into the business tonight by the prideful way his old man stood beside him clad in a fuck ugly suit.

The suit was seriously fucking with my retina. Coal black and bright yellow lined the old man from his double chin down to his flipper feet. Tilting my head to the side I couldn't help but liken the round Clearwater bastard to a fucking penguin.

My feet glided forward, strolling closer in a seemingly harmless gesture and coming to stop at an available table that was within hearing distance of them. My men soon joined me, and the Masen guard followed suit.

As the Swan girl looked up, Black cleverly covered his menacing smile with a seemingly friendly one… kind even. On the inside I cringed. It's a smile that makes you order brain bleach, _stat._

He really is a fucking idiot.

It became apparent that we weren't the only ones who noticed the action. Too fast for Billy's comprehension, he was suddenly face to face with Riley. His appearance at his sister's side making Black's introduction die on his lips.

"Riley Swan." The venom coating his voice belied the neutral face he donned. "I see you've been hiding quite a gem here from the world."

Riley smirked as the old man looked away from his sister to him. "Well, _you_ of all people know what a _dangerous _place the world can be Billy." His calm voice masked the threat perfectly from the girl beside him, but the dead coldness in his eyes conveyed the message clearly to Black who, much to my amusement, flinched.

_Like I said before, the Quileute's Boss is a pussy compared to the Phoenix._

Clearing his throat and putting on a seemingly genuine smile for her benefit, Riley turned to his sister and gestured formally to the Quileutes, "Isabella, this is Billy Black."

Isabella chewed on the inside of her cheek for all of two seconds before speaking, "Black?" She questioned, a cute frown forming on her brows as she mulled things over.

The fuck—?

Mentally shaking off my bullshit, I strain my ears and listen in on the exchange.

"That's the one," Riley confirms, looking down to her briefly, as if reading her mind. "And these are his associates— Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Harry and Seth Clearwater," he continues monotonously.

Isabella smiles graciously at them, receiving nods and deceiving, stiff smiles in return.

Sensing her discomfort, Riley cuts things short. Not as short as I would've liked it, but at least it's fucking over.

"Come now, I'll introduce you to some others." He leads her away.

As they walk, Riley pivots his head infinitesimally until he faces the Quileutes again. His hardened gaze conveys the warning silently over his sister's head. He won't take lightly to any harm swung her way.

"Well, it's more than apparent that they are protective of the girl," Carlisle voices the very thought that was playing in my head.

"It's of no relevance to our course of action," I reply keeping my eyes on her and rethinking our plan. "We'll be visiting her later," I conclude as I carefully note her mannerisms, "when she's not being watched so closely by the moron brothers." There's poison in my words that makes the back of my throat ache for a cigarette.

"She's going to be startled, Edward," Father said, doing a piss poor job of masking his distaste, "the last thing we need is their pet squealing bloody fucking murder to alert the others before we get to work."

The hate coming off my old man was measuring close to an 8 on a fucking Richter scale. It was mirrored by Southern and Em.

It came as no surprise to me. I knew how much this opportunity meant to my father and the family. The years of battle between the Masens and the Phoenix had been exhausting. Neither family had an edge over the other, and now this could tip the balance in our favor.

"Then, how about we get to work on minimizing the shock, shall we?" I replied straightening up my jacket and walking away. The girl was getting too far away for my liking, making observing her difficult.

Riley was standing across the floor with James, judging by the looks on their faces they were taking care of a problem. Speaking heatedly to some of the Denali guard while Isabella mingled with some of the other guests, Tanya, if I wasn't mistaken.

_Perfect._

"Well, look what we have here" Tanya's smirked, breaking her conversation with Swan's daughter.

I was grateful that my smile came off as genuine. The Denali fucking Princess would effectively serve as an easy introduction to Swan's daughter. Seeing her was no great treat, but Tanya didn't have to know that, now did she?

It was no secret that she was fond of me. She was hot, strawberry blonde, great rack, huge ass and tall. But if there was one thing that annoyed me more than a much too eager woman that was bordering on an 'easy slut', it was a _persistent, _much too eager woman that was bordering on an 'easy slut'. Tapping that was child's play if your pockets were deep enough.

The courteous greeting that accompanied my charade was brought to a screeching halt when Swan's daughter twirled away from Tanya to see whoever it was that she had spoken to.

Me.

Brown eyes locked onto me and I was suddenly hit with an onslaught of stupidity. I thought 'Bambi'.

The moment she spun around, I was fucking speechless. Her hair flew out in a halo around her tiny frame and came to stop around her delicate shoulders. The shorter layers fell in waves, framing her flushed face as she took me in with large, liquid chocolate orbs. I barely noticed Tanya excuse herself to head off and see what was going on with her guard and Swan's sons.

Too stunned to move as I drank the elfin-sized girl in, I was exceedingly grateful when Jasper mistook my silence for lack of enthusiasm to speak to a Swan.

"Hello, there darlin'," he lay on the southern charm and extended his hand to her, "name's Jasper."

I wasn't sure if I was more grateful or pissed when she broke eye contact with me to look at the Masens now flanking me.

She was easily towered over and Jaspers customary thick drawl took on a charismatic note, to ease the tension that was obviously about to rear its ugly head. Surrounded by the enemy while trying to achieve the impossible? If I was being perfectly honest, there could be no better night than tonight to showcase his fucking brilliant knack for persuasion. Smiling down at Bambi whilst taking her hand in his for a polite handshake, his uncanny ability to control the room had once again made its target.

"This is Carlisle," Jasper introduced Father, cleverly omitting our last names.

"Hello, sweetheart," Father's mask of graciousness was flawless as he took her hand.

Up-close it was easy to see her self-contained nature. She was proper, self-assured and possibly fucking kind. Isabella smiled legitimately at my old man, tipping her head forward in greeting and I swear the blood was fucking pounding in my ears.

Fucking hell.

I'd admit she had a brilliant smile, but I really fucking wanted her to speak.

"Emmett," Jasper continued cordially.

I held back a snicker as she whipped her head towards the Mammoth and did a double take, her face morphed with pure alarm while grappled hard to retain her initial politeness.

Coughing our laughs back hard, we kept pretenses and remained poised as we watched Em take her hand in his far larger paw and smile broadly at her, forcing out his dents to help ease her obvious discomfort.

Worked like a charm motherfucker.

Her shoulders relaxed but she remained wide-eyed, caught off guard by the sheer magnitude of the grizzly that is Emmett.

Orphaned in infancy, both Jazz and Em had been raised by my parents. My brothers per se, and the big lug's grin-dents were a sure winner right from our childhood. No one suspects a smiling giant. But we know better. Harmless motherfucker, my ass.

"And this is Edward," Jasper finally fucking got around to introducing me.

Lightning bolts tore down the sky outside as she turned towards me and a blush creeped up her face under my gaze.

"Hello, Isabella," Her name rolled off my tongue, tasting like fucking honey. I tried to ignore it and offered her my hand like the others had.

She took it, but there was something wrong.

I had to fight motherfucking Zeus before I could force my fingers pry themselves away and let go.

The fuck? When they did, finally, fucking work properly, I released her hand like it was poison ivy.

Bambi frowned, a small dent between her eyebrows, before dismissing it and taking a small step back so that she could address us collectively.

Unfazed by my behavior or the men in her presence, the girl fucking grinned at us, too genuine to be rehearsed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for coming." She nodded her head courteously to my back extending the welcome to my guard.

And there it was. The memorizing voice of Isabella Swan.

"Likewise," Jasper assumed the role of mediator once again, shrewdly donning a smile, kind and harmless enough to melt ice, to serve as a counter to the shitstorm his next words would likely cause. "We represent the Masens."

On instinct, we went on alert, in full on defense mode waiting for her reaction and the descending Phoenix that would follow.

However, there should've been crickets or some shit in the background as the seconds ticked by.

_Nothing._

For a split second when the words left his lips, Bambi's eyes flashed in surprise, then comprehension, but just as quick as it came, it was gone.

I was thrown for loop for a second there myself.

She didn't make an excuse to leave. She didn't motion for assistance from anyone in their organization. There weren't warning bells sounded. No, she remained as is.

All things considered, her surprising behavior worked to _our_ advantage. So my curious urge to shake some sense into her, had me rubbing at the back of my neck trying to get _my_ shit together.

The others continued their façade. Pretending as if the fact that she was still standing there with her fucking white teeth and genuine, fucking warm smile didn't irk them but I knew better.

She was either fucking brave or fucking stupid. But regardless, of which way we swung it… it was fucking _shocking._

Bambi read our expressions and laughed softly under her breath, shaking her head. She was about to respond to it, when something just to my side distracted her.

She leaned her head a bit more to get a better look and then cocked her brow looking fucking adorable.

My own brows lifted. Come the _fuck_ on! Where the fuck had my balls gone off to?! She didn't look fucking adorable. Adorable's not a fucking word in my motherfucking vocabulary.

Cogs were turning in her head and curiosity got the better of me so I followed her gaze to see what had caught her attention.

It was nothing truly fucking spectacular. I wished she'd just speak again, because I'd turned into an attention whore at some point during the past 5 seconds that she wasn't conversing with us and I wanted her focus to never fucking deter again.

I mentally grabbed my balls and held them firmly in fucking place.

And so to repeat… What the _fuck _Cullen.

Pushing aside what's clearly the effects of too much alcohol, I ignored the bullshit surrounding this chick that was fucking with my clarity, and flicked my gaze back to what had her so fucking engrossed.

Harry Clearwater and his son.

And if I was going by the looks of it, I'd say if we weren't at the Phoenix residence right this very second, the older Clearfucker would have knocked the runt out by now.

Dribs and drabs of Harry's speech were decipherable through his mouth movements, and ghosts of his hissing whispers drifted in our general direction, making it a bit easier for me to catch on to what he was saying.

Chancing a quick glance at Swan's daughter, I figured she had no fucking clue what was being spoken but she appeared to know enough to gather something wasn't right.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry was hissing at his son.

The tike's hair bristled, visible fear.

"I pulled a lot of strings to get you here, Seth." Clearfucker goes on, unaware of the eyes subtly focusing on him, "This entire fucking night is a huge deal. No-one is ever going to fucking get an opportunity like this again, the biggest get together, ghost daughter being introduced and here you are, you ungrateful little bastard—" He stops short. Pressing down his penguin pinstripe jacket and reining his shit in. A happy face is plastered on and with a Botox smile he goes the fuck on like the confrontation was a good ol' chitchat. "You're embarrassing the family." He warned, pushing busters tie high enough for it to choke the half pint, but not draw any unwanted attention to them.

Kid winces and tries to back away, only to be stalled by Harry's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Tonight, son, can do great things for you."

When the boy said nothing to contradict him he tightened his grip. A fatherly gesture to anyone on the outside but the strain on his sons face said otherwise. It was fear that kept him quiet while his old man was getting his point across. "Sam is watching your every move." He advised with a forced smile. "Impressing them tonight guarantees your swearing in." Dusting himself off he pats his kids head and raises his hand to acknowledge Aro's wife, Heidi across the hall chatting to Sam. "Now grab a drink and don't fuck this up."

He thrust his scotch in the younger Clearwaters hand and moved to address some of the other representatives of the families in the room.

The whole exchange was rather amusing because, despite personally almost pitying the boy, I couldn't be bothered with fucking assisting him due to his alliances. The act would hold no benefit to me, so it would be pointless.

Unable to do much else, Seth brought the liquid to his nose and sniffed. His tyrant was away, but he conceded, and sipped the amber in the glass begrudgingly when he caught sight of Sam and the others across the room, only to cough up a storm once the strong liquor hit his palette and shot up his nostrils. Harry's cold eyes darted to his son instantly. I found it amazing that the boy didn't die on sight at the glare he was on the receiving end off.

The corner of my lip twitched and Emmett chuckled. We thought nothing of the exchange. It wasn't the first time that Clearwater had done his son down under the false assumption that he was being discreet.

Swan's daughter, however, was on a different frequency from us.

"It was great meeting you, gentlemen, and I hope we get to speak again later on, but could you please excuse me?" Oblivious to our judgment of both Seth and Harry, Isabella dipped her head and smiled apologetically at us.

"But, of course, Miss Swan. We will definitely speak again," Jasper promised.

Unknown to her, we meant every word.

"It was a pleasure," Emmett chivalrously raised his champagne glass and gestured for her to continue on her way, "please." He stepped aside and allowed her to pass.

Mother would be proud. Apparently fuckwit was raised a gentleman.

I followed her with my eyes as she walked towards the bar and spoke to a waitress. Bewildered once again by her actions, we could only assume she asked the girl working the bar to search for something, because the chick went on a hunt for God-knows-what the second she stopped speaking.

A smirk pulled my lips upwards. The second the female's back was turned, Isabella reached over the counter and grabbed for a bottle. It was impossible to know what the bottle contained, because Swan's daughter moved that fucking fast to hide it between her body and the black wood counter. She was smart enough to know there were no secrets in this life, so regardless of what the task you were carrying out was, if you knew it could cause a shitstorm, the rule was simple, trust no one.

None the wiser, the waitress turned back to Isabella and shook her head, apologetically confirming that she couldn't locate what Bambi had asked for.

I snickered, internally amused at watching her. She was interesting. Completely different to anyone I'd encountered before.

Bambi gave an understanding nod to the bargirl and smirked hugely to her back as the girl walked away.

I heard Emmett chuckle at Bambi's little league 007 mission and shot him a look to shut the fuck up. He shrugged and went back to grinning like an idiot as the four of us went back to trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

She slid the bottle to her side, perfectly hidden as she crossed the room. If we hadn't being watching right from the get go we would've never noticed she had anything in her possession as she moved. That's how stealthy the movement was.

She stopped to politely greet Chelsea, one of the Volturi ladies before quickly excusing herself to a table that was somewhat hidden behind the flower arrangements lining the eastern walls.

There she pulled out a champagne flute.

I did a double take. When the _fuck_ had she swiped that?!

Father raised a brow and appraised the girl. Each of us, in our own way, was eagerly awaiting the fucking climax to this freak show, so we could get a clue as to what the fuck she was doing.

Bambi filled the flute to the brim with the contents of the bottle before sliding the bottle down her arm craftily and burying it behind a rose bouquet.

The. _Fuck._

Maybe we were on to something before after all. She may just be the oddest person I'd ever encountered.

Her behavior was thoroughly fucking confusing and it only further complicated matters when she walked to Clearwater's son grabbed his glass out his hand before replacing it with the one she had brought with her.

"She's gonna take out the runt?" Emmett snorted, flabbergasted.

Swan's daughter poisoning Seth. The thought was hilarious, but I kept watching.

Irritation began pricking at my ears as she bent down to whisper something in the kids ear.

Even Seth's reaction irked me. He simply watched her with distrust. He looked too. Fucking Long. My feet moved forward once, before my brain snapped back into play and halted me.

The kid brought the glass to his mouth and took a sip, instantly looking back up at her with a disbelieving smile on his face, a smile that she warmly returned, laughing lightly at the expression he wore.

I was pissy and not enjoying being out of the loop.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"Stay here," I barked callously over my shoulder and fucking flew as inconspicuously as possible toward the motherfucking rose arrangement so I could find out what the fuck was going on.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper followed, leaving our guard across the room, eager to be clued in themselves. Father's gaze darted to Isabella with visible dots of intrigue. He carefully noted the exchange between Seth and Swans daughter as James made his way to escort her to the dinner table while I reached behind the plant.

"Are you fucking with me?" I scoffed, fisting the bottle because I really must be imagining things.

The men turned to me, puzzled by my expression.

But fuck them. I was holding a bottle of grape juice.

In my head, I was laughing my head the fuck off at this neat little find. Swan's daughter bailed the Clearwater kid out. Shit didn't get more fucked than this. But on the outside, my mouth was sealed in a grim line.

"It's white grape juice." I toss the bottle at Emmett as I prance past them.

Jasper and Carlisle's heads whip after the bottle like fucking lightening. "What?"

"White. Grape. Juice." I break it down for their slow asses, gesturing to the bottle Emmett is holding out for them to see with a quizzical expression scrunching his face up.

Things go quiet for a while after that.

Masen giants, blinking at a bottle of juice. Yeah we must look fucking 'lethal' right now.

Unsurprisingly, Emmett's the first to crack. His robust laughter sparking humor I didn't know existed in my father and brother-in-law. Now this was ludicrous and it was this very absurdity that had my teeth showing broadly and chuckles slipping under my breath. It had fuck naught to do with Swan's daughter. There was no way in fucking hell it had jack-shit to do with her.

**_~.~.~_**

Shortly after our lapse in sanity dinner was announced. Making our way to the dining area allowed us to get our shit together. Admittedly, it was taking me longer to do it. On the real, I don't think I had my shit together since I figured out who Swans daughter was. It was sheer bullshit. It was simply because I couldn't believe he managed to keep her out of the underbelly radar for sixteen years. It fucking had to be. I mean, how the _fuck_ did he pull that one of?

Throughout dinner I stole glances at her across the table. No matter what I was doing or who I was talking to I somehow found myself aware of her every move. If she flinched, I'd snap my full attention to her. When she reached out her fork and picked at her food, I unconsciously mirrored it.

Nothing she did seemed to slip by me.

She was seated between her brothers and there was but one word to describe her as she sat at a table occupied by Chicago's _finest_, _deadliest_ and most _notorious_.

The girl looked bored.

Purely and utterly fucking _bored_.

I sniggered as I watched her over my wine glass.

"She'd look less pained if she were being tortured to death…" Emmett mused humorously through his mouthful of chicken.

Before I could respond, our attention flicked to Aro like a switch.

Clearing his throat, he appraised Isabella in a way I was familiar with. A nonverbal threat meant for the family via her. "Isabella is fine young lady, Charles, you must be very proud." He arched his brow at Swan, who in return, didn't dignify the action with so much as a blink of his eye.

I expected nothing less.

Volturi, however, was in the mood to fuck around because he turned his attention back to the daughter in question and undressed her with his eyes.

He was a stain on the organization. Fucker knew nothing, and acted on impulse at every turn, which is a devastating flaw for this line of business, but he gets by, which allows him some credit if I'm being fair. But, unexpectedly, I wasn't in the mood to be fair right the fuck now and with silent contentment, I noticed Swan was about to lose his shit.

A soft and steady voice broke through the threatening silence, engulfing the space between Swan and Aro, taking the table by surprise.

"Thank you," Isabella answered courteously.

Her doe eyes glanced in her father's direction, subtly calming him down and much to my surprise, Swan allowed her to speak directly to Aro.

This was not something I'd expected. This was something I'm certain no one expected. The women never deal directly with us. When it's down to the organization, they're show pieces. We provide, keep them safe, entertained, fed and depending on the family, showered with love, but business is ours. They sit out business.

A woman addressing us while a face-off between two Bosses is about to go down, is unheard of. What was more unfathomable was that Charles allowed his daughter to address Volturi, unaided no less. He sat back with ease and paid attention to the conversation like it was Sunday and we were at a church garden brunch.

I didn't trust Swan on a usual day. And when he acted like this, it bothered me. An air about him, _contentment_, with whatever was going on, because he was in on something another fucker wasn't. Only today my distrust was amplified, because it dealt with his daughter and despite attempts to keep tabs on the chick, nothing about her made sense to me.

Especially the fucking fascination I had with her.

Aro wasn't pleased with the lack of reaction from Swan either. He turned his gaze on Isabella like he meant it to glue her to the chair her tight ass was seated on. "You are still in school, yes, Isabella?" The way he elongated her name was laced with the right amount of malice, a threat that he couldn't actually be called out on.

I think the entire table was at least a little uncomfortable at this point. The women of the other organizations squirmed, looking at Aro on the sly, distastefully. Not approving of the way he was addressing the issue of a far younger girl.

Whilst Swan interlaced his fingers and placed them contently on the dining table, Riley and James were now unnaturally still and looked like they could cut a fucker.

Isabella remained poised. Placing her napkin in her lap she met Aro's gaze and motherfucking bettered it. "As is the norm by both social and government standards, Mr. Volturi," she answered in a voice that spoke volumes of how completely at ease she was holding a conversation with him, "yes, I am."

I'd have bought the act too, if I hadn't caught the two morons at her side grinning.

That's all I needed to know. Bambi was, in fact, truly not fazed by Aro's position on the food chain at all and was delicately bitching right back.

My pulse picked up and my bloodhound ears metaphorically picked up. My dick felt like fucking steel.

Holy fuck.

With no way of being sure, I could only assume that the words her plump lips muttered behind her glass was 'knuckle head', before she sipped on her iced water and smiled sweetly enough to rot Aro's teeth.

It was surreal.

A chorus of coughs covered the laughter around the table, before Aro's harsh eyes silenced them. In a second, all was quiet again. My men didn't give a rat's ass, and openly grinned at that fucker without a care in the fucking world.

Wisely, Aro, opted not to goad her after that. He shut his trap and went through dinner with an insincere smile. A smile that was replaced with his usual murderous scowl when he knew the spotlight was off him.

**_~.~.~_**

Just as desert was done with, Carlisle tapped on my arm.

"Yeah?"

Dad leaned closer to me and dropped his voice, a signal that this conversation would require the same from me, "We're going to invite Miss Swan to dinner tomorrow at the mansion," He whispered, as Jasper and Emmett lent their ears.

I humored him and dropped my voice to match his, but it didn't help much with my sarcasm. "Dinner?" Old man's gone senile.

_Sure and maybe we can get Aro over for tea and scones with the Queen?_

Father rolled his eyes and went on with conviction. "If this dinner is anything to go by, she may be well-bred, Edward, but she's also definitely spirited."

I agreed with him there, but come on, call her over for dinner? The broad's not fucking crazy, and it sure as fuck isn't gonna fly with her family either.

All these fucking rational thoughts and I say motherfucking nothing to contradict my father. I remain silent, waiting for a truly inspirational idea from my old man that will maybe, just fucking _maybe_, work.

Why I do something so stupid, I'll never fucking understand.

Carlisle? He follows up with this, "She'll attend." And me? I wonder how strange Swan's daughter would find it if I did a face plant into the tiramisu.

Dad reads my facial sarcasm now and sniggers.

"You're batshit fucking crazy," I shoot down his lapse in sanity, shaking my head once, no. "She's not going to waltz into a dinner party with us."

Father hits me with a look to say, 'look the fuck around you, Edward'.

"This is different—" I stop speaking when I notice Heidi lending her ears, and with a hard fucking glare in her direction, she minds her own and I get back to things with the old man. "She's got her father's entire fucking operation backing her up here, of course she's comfortable."

Carlisle mirrors my movement and shakes his head, no. "She reminds me of someone else I know. Brat doesn't like being told what to do. If they say no, she'll probably be more inclined to do it." If I didn't know any better, I'd think a smile was threatening to pull at his lips. "We just have to coax her, and trust me, if I'm right, she'll attend."

I respect my father and he sounds sure, so I concede. Trust building through dinner, it's ludicrous but here I am, going along with it.

On the offside, the worst that could happen is her squealing to her horde. Taking into account there's no love lost between them and us, it wouldn't exactly be a train smash, so moot point. The flipside had my full agreement, _if_ she went for this, rebellious Bambi would be walking straight to me…

Slowly, the guests started to leave and so did we, walking out the door, but never actually leaving the premises. When the coast was clear, Carlisle, Jazz, Em and I switched jackets with the guard and sent them out to the cars while we lingered at the back of the hall.

With backs pressed against the wall, we keep to the shadows. Having earlier mentally mapped out the cameras, it was going to be fucking tricky getting to speak with Isabella alone and fucking impossible to take her off the premises without alerting someone. While she's around other families the moron duo never actually leaves her side, they linger close enough to know when she's in trouble, so we wait and bide our time, staying off the radar of the swarms of Phoenix guard still in the area.

"Miss Swan, it has been an absolute pleasure," Heidi said. It was quite a feat, because she looked genuinely pleased as she bid her goodbyes to Bambi. Heidi was not known to take too well to anyone out of the Volturi, let alone another female, but here she stood, wishing Isabella a hearty goodnight.

"Likewise. It was lovely meeting you, Mrs. Volturi." Bambi returned the sentiment with enthusiasm, smiling radiantly as she waved her off. "Thank you for coming."

"Miss Isabella, we're leaving as well," Seth interrupted, wanting to greet her before leaving. He grinned while Embry and Quil looked on displeased from across the room. "Just wanted to say goodbye and stuff. It was- you know- nice meeting you."

"Seth!" Harry bellowed from where he stood beside Embry, before making his way towards them. Seth instantly went rigid. His face held traces of fear and he grimaced as his father pushed his way between the two until he was practically standing off with Riley. "We're leaving," he addressed his spawn while keeping his venomous gaze on the Swan siblings. "Say your goodbyesto the Swans." The pun in those words caused his son to flinch and grind his teeth.

I was rather intrigued by the boy's reaction. The Quileutes hated the other crime families, the Phoenix's and Masen's in particular. We held a special spot in those black hearts of theirs so

the young one's reaction made me curious, but that was quickly over shadowed by the look on Riley and Isabella's faces.

While Riley held on to his calm mask quite nicely, his dangerous eyes spoke volumes in response to Clearwater's underlying threat to his family, whereas Isabella did nothing to cover up her dislike for the older Clearfucker. I was unsure whether her dislike was stirred by his threat to her family or the fact that he had been abrupt to his son. Riley, I was sure was set off by the first, but Isabella's eyes had shot up the second Harry began speaking.

"I'll take your leave, Miss Isabella, Mr. Riley, goodbye for now." Seth nodded once, ignoring the surroundings to speak his piece.

My ears perked up at the ending of the sentence. I didn't miss his change. Kid grew a spine after all.

"Have a good night, Seth. I hope to see you around," Isabella beamed at the boy like he was her favorite fucking puppy, while Riley simply nodded in his direction but still kept his eyes glued to Harry.

"I'd like that. Goodnight." Seth smiled at the siblings before turning to leave, walking ahead of his father, who turned coldly to watch his son stalk away.

"Is it me or does this guy, look a lot like the Penguin?" Isabella ground out through gnashing teeth, narrowing her eyes testily at Harry's retreating yellow and black form. "Because I'm _really _starting to feel like fucking Batman."

I heard Emmett snort in appreciation and almost smiled myself when I recalled my earlier likening of Clearwater to the flightless bird. I was grateful when Riley responded to her, ultimately breaking my deliberation.

He inclined his head a bit towards his sister and even though he put a restraining hand on her forearm his cold gaze never faltered as he watched the old man reach his son and tell him something heatedly. "Easy Tiger..." He cautioned her with amusement.

"No, let her go." James stepped forward, coming to stand calmly before them with a wine glass in hand.

At his words, Riley tore his eyes away to look at his older sibling like he'd lost his mind.

_Maybe we were partially right; one of the siblings doesn't mind her untimely death._

His voice was level and bored but his eyes alert and lethal as he answered his younger brothers' unspoken question. "_We're _right here." No effort was required to make James words piercing. "What the fuck can Billy's bitch do?"

_Then again…_

"Bella, you need anything for your room?" James inquired, turning his attention to the brunette.

It was the first time that I'd heard anyone call her that. It was more informal and endearing, almost as if a facade had been shattered now that they assumed they were alone.

Granted, Riley seemed more emotionally attached to the girl. James is a stubborn ass, aloof as he remained, he allowed his walls to lower around her slightly more than I would've originally expected from the Phoenix heir. They both displayed legitimate emotions never seen before. I was shocked. A sentiment mirrored by Jazz, Em and my father.

"Yeah," Riley piped in, "we had it modeled according to your old room but if you want anything changed—"

"It's fine," Isabella dismissed, "Per—fect!" She broke down, speaking animatedly.

Only now that they were alone did I see her as her teenage self, and her brothers chuckled at her toffee childishness, seemingly pleased that she liked the accommodations.

Well, hand them a gold fucking star then.

My inner monologue died off when their sister continued.

"I loved my old room but this one is freaking awesome."

She started sticking out finger as she went through her list of gushy worthy crap that was pissing me off because it wasn't pissing me off. Go figure.

"The color, closet, TV, library and, sweet heaven, the coffee machine trolley! Hahaaaa!" She giggled and did a fist pump. "Wow!"

"Those were my strokes of genius," Riley smiled smugly, flipping his brother off. "Well, aside from the closet, James just had it modeled to what the furnisher said would appeal to you."

"Good, so you'll settle in fine. Father knew you didn't want to move here. His way of trying to make sure you don't get home sick." James spoke matter-of-factly, ignoring Riley as he turned to walk away, her voice stopping him mid-step and causing him to smirk in a way that almost made me acknowledge he was fucking human. Almost.

"Why would I be home sick? My family is here. I'm _home _finally." Her voice was full of emotion at this point making me realize for the first time that she'd been away from them for all of those years that the Phoenix where in Chicago.

"I missed you guys. It was lonely up there."

"We missed you too, pipsqueak." Riley ruffled her hair.

"Hey," she huffed, puffing out her chest. I stifled a groan at her tits perking out into the air now, as she tried to look tough. "I'm not that short anymore! I grew like a foot since I saw you the last time."

Right now, I hope she's exaggerating. Cause if not… Christ! How short was she before?

"Sure you're not. Smurfs around the globe are intimidated by your presence," James quipped easily, resting his elbow on her head for emphasis. "Now, come along, we have to get you to the old man before he kills someone… like me."

Riley snapped back into mob mode instantly, a scowl on his fuck ugly mug as he glowered furiously at his brother. "He find out about the Denali guard fiasco? I told you that fucker wasn't worth the trouble."

"I'm humbled by how reliant you are on my presence for your survival brother." Isabella's voice dripped with sarcasm as she jabbed James in the arm.

Once again serving as the oil that calms troubled waters, she effortlessly succeeded in lightening the mood between her siblings.

"Just come along." James smiled, leading the way. "I'm hoping having you around after such a long time can calm father the fuck down."

"Oh. My. God," Bambi gushed exaggeratedly, "A smiling James Swan? And that face actually survived! Dude, stop doing that! Someone could see! It'd kill your rep for good!"

She giggled as he glared at her playfully while Riley sniggered at the jibe.

"You're the nice one, little sister." James jerked his thumb at her as they walked. " _My _share of the 'kind' genes went to _you_."

"Working on that logic, older brother, I'm going to assume the _planet's _share of violence went to you," She rolled her eyes at him and went on, swiping an imaginary tear, "The Hitler's would be so proud."

Her siblings stared down at her for a long moment before snorting like fucking hyenas as they stalked towards the staircase.

"I'll meet you guys there. I _have _to get out of this dress before I kill myself." Isabella stared down at the dress with a frown, "No _really_, I'm dead serious, so quit laughing." She tried to shut them up and failed miserably.

She swatted their arms and bolted up the stairs like lightning, with them fast tailing her. Once at the top, they went in two different directions.

Keeping close to the shadows, we followed her. It was fucking difficult, the guards weren't stupid and the cameras were still on. The staircase was a red zone, two cameras focused specifically on it. Tampering with the camera or obscuring the lens would alert the security monitoring the place so we had to go the hard route and put the military training to work. Bending over motherfucking backwards, we had to scale the wall, clinging to the banister and slipping onto the beams that hung above, we crossed the area above the cameras, via the low hanging beams that connected the lights. Sweat lined my brow, the physical work was burning like bitch thanks to the heat trapped between the ceiling and lighting. Having to be stealthy cost us severe time and we barely made it to the first floor to catch which room she disappeared into.

Like this hadn't been a huge enough fucking risk, I found myself not shitting out my father. Instead, despite the idea being a long shot, and been rendered a bust, I remained stalking and shit against the wall and shadows, for some reason, reluctant to leave without knowing that I'd have some idea where the fuck to find her again.

Thank Christ! Just as we were about to call it, we heard a door click and she re-emerged from a room at the end of the hall.

Needing to hide my gun from her, I tucked it into my pants and swallowed thick as fuck when the slide skimmed along my fast coming to life dick when I got to really see her. Fuck me.

Isabella changed. Wearing low-cut dark denim jeans that hugged her like a second skin, a purple t-shirt that gripped her tits in a way that only I could notice, normal inexpensive denim converse and all traces of make-up wiped off except for slight shine on her lips from that oily shit chicks smear on.

_Fucking stunning._

For the very first time in my existence, I felt the overwhelming urge to beat the shit out of myself.

I had to snap myself out of this shit and fast.

In an oddball move, my brain shut off blood flow to my dick to protect _her_. I thought and focused solely on the fact that she's five years younger than me _instead _of the reason that should really be affecting me… the fact that she's Swan's spawn.

We started to walk forward as she turned to shut her room door. Her movements halted as our footsteps became more prominent and almost jumped a foot in the air when she turned and noticed _who_ was approaching her, causing me to smirk as she brought her hand to her chest in shock trying to calm her pounding heart behind those pretty tits.

_Sick motherfucker. Sick motherfucker. _My mind kept saying but it's like it couldn't convince me to buy that shit. The other half of my head was bitching back saying, "5 years? So what."

Carlisle chuckled at her reaction. "I'm sorry if we scared you, dear."

She stared at us dumbly for a moment, her jaw slack until she mentally slapped herself into consciousness, "Oh it's— erm fine. You just… took me by surprise." Despite her words, she watched us closely. Her eyes on alert, she did an instinctual scan, a fast paced check in all the right areas of our body to know if she was in any danger. Her brained seemed to finally catch up to the reality that no one was attacking her and she eased her frame, waving her hand in dismissal and smiling openly at us as she had before. "Can I help?"

Carlisle returned the smile. "I apologize. It's just that we were hoping for a word."

She blinked twice, doing a double take, kind of tongue tied, "My… dad normally handles the business. I could get him for you if you want—" Confusion evident on her face as she offered, but we fast declined.

"Actually," Father cut her off, "we were hoping to speak with you. The offer still stands, does it not?" He shrewdly continued, looking innocent as fuck, and I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from laughing at the new expression that worked its way to her face when she figured she was the one being rude by not recalling her earlier rain check.

"Shit, my bad!" She exclaimed and her face drowned in that beautiful blush instantly. She quickly corrected herself. "God! Sorry, I mean, yeah, of course it does!" She mumbled some shit under her breath at herself before looking down the hall.

By force of habit, I already knew there was no one close enough to catch us in the act, but she didn't.

Her eyes skimmed the area as she continued, "But, could we continue this in here? The hall's not the best idea given… you know..." She let the sentence hang in the air as she opened her room door.

To say we were floored would be the understatement to rival _all_ other understatements. Thank God she was facing the door, because we probably looked like absolute idiots or Satan's incarnate as we stared, shell-shocked and unmoving.

She was calling us to her room? My thoughts were both disbelieving and annoyed. And I was genuinely pissed that the latter even existed.

_Does this girl simply have no sense of self preservation?_

I was usually an expert at reading people but this girl didn't react right. It's like she was wired fucking backwards. And for some reason beyond my comprehension, I wanted her to rectify it. Be careful. Run the fuck away screaming.

Any other girl faced with her family's arch enemy would've bolted upon seeing us without waiting to hear a word let alone having a conversation. Yet here _she _was, inviting _us _to _her _room, no less.

_Motherfucking Hell!_

Snapping out of it, Carlisle walked in, followed by Jasper, Emmett and I, in that order. She closed the door soundly behind us and walked over to her bed, making herself comfortable, sitting Indian style at the foot of it. She looked slightly amused and gestured her hand to the room, stopping at the sofa to our left.

"Take a seat."

This time we were a bit more prepared for it, so her odd behavior didn't surprise us too much.

The walls were a lighter and darker shade of purple, there was a design of white flowers and vines cascading down at random points of the wall adding a feminine feel to the room. It matched her perfectly.

I think my dick mentally slapped my man-card back in my hand and I focused on anything _but_ Isabella.

A large plasma screen was mounted on the entrance wall, next to it stood a monster music system. She had a large collection of DVDs, CDs, books and what looked like an actual fucking

coffee shop on a trolley. I snickered at that last one, remembering how thrilled she was by it, but what interested me above everything else, was that there were substantially more books than anything else in her room. Nice.

The other wall had two doors, one black and one white, which I imagined led to the closet and bathroom. Her king size bed sat at the centre point alongside the furthest wall, covered in a fluffed black comforter with purple pillow cases at the head of the bed.

The double sofa Emmett and Jazz were seated on was black with the same white floral design from the wall running across it. The single sofa that Carlisle occupied was the same; only on this the colors were inverted with the design in black and the actual seat in white.

I chose not to sit, reminding myself that this was no social call and instead made my way to the window that stretched from the entrance wall to the furthest one, completely replacing the wall that was supposed to be there with glass and providing a gorgeous view of the property. Tapping my knuckle against the cold glass, I confirm it was bulletproof. Knowing the window was ammunition proofed makes me mentally scan everything I see outside, before turning back to the others who were making small talk.

She looked perfectly content here in this room surrounded by the biggest threats her family would ever encounter. More at ease than she had been at dinner.

"You look much happier now than at supper," I stated out of nowhere. Both she and the men laughed, assuming it was an ice breaker. Whatever, as long as she replied.

"Not really my scene," She answered with a shrug.

"So we noticed. I guarantee that not all events involving our kind are as dreary. In fact, we will be having a small dinner tomorrow and I'd be greatly obliged if you attended. Consider it us welcoming you to our town." Carlisle spoke so kindly, I almost believed him myself. I knew he was mentally preparing himself to convince her, because sure as fuck, her answer would be no.

I watched quizzically as the girl chewed her bottom lip.

"Hmm. I have lunch with dad tomorrow, we'll finish late," she mused.

I snickered internally. There is it was. The polite 'no' would follow.

Jasper knew it was coming too and quickly jumped in with an evasive maneuver. "Don't worry," he rolled the words off his tongue with an easy smile, "supper usually starts late. Thanks to the workload and the ladies fashion habits," he joked, " _especially_ Emmett's and my wives."

Isabella didn't look convinced. Wise cookie. But her next words shattered that dream fast.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I don't want to inconvenience you guys or anything-"

She was hesitant to make supper a problem for us. Fuck me, Swan, educate your child!

No one else seemed put out by her severe lack of sense when it came to self preservation.

Then again, who looks a gift horse in the mouth? Sneaky motherfucker earns his keep and goes on imploringly, with faux passiveness. "Trust me," Jazz says, "it's no trouble at all. We're all late eaters. So, Miss Swan, would you inclined to join us?"

Before she answers, he adds in a tactful little gem that makes our story more genuine for Bambi and allows her alarmingly little room to refuse without 'offending' us. "It's a simple family dinner but if it makes you more comfortable, you can bring along your guard."

I could already see Carlisle's eyebrows knitting together as he thought of counters to anything else she may say.

She snorts to herself and mumbles, "My guard." Before shaking her head and grinning openly, "In that case, sure, thanks, I'd love to."

I did a double take. Warning bells sounding in my head, on behalf of her. It's a wonder Swan kept her hidden for so long. How the fuck else could he hope to keep her alive, she was born fuck-hot and suffered with an acute deficiency of self fucking preservation.

No fucking way could it be that easy…

Our inner disbelief was answered by simply glancing at the girl sitting happily before us. _Happy_, motherfucker. No trace of worry on her fuck awesome face. Fuck me sideways.

"That's it?" Emmett choked.

I swear I could've cut the fucker right there and then!

He pulled himself together fast at the subtle death glare he received and covered up his slip, chuckling, "What? No inquiries on the dress code?"

Isabella shook her head, no. "Well, you said small dinner right? I think I'll manage okay." she chuckled and raised a curious brow, "or is there any particular dress code?"

Emmett shook his head zealously. "Nope," he shrugged and went on jestfully, "come as you are… PJ's or cat-suit."

My brain shut the fuck down as the mental image of Bambi in a cat-suit filled my mind. My zipper bit hard into my raging dick as it saluted.

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to cool my shit down. What the fuck was wrong with me? She's a fucking Swan.

Her adorable laughter broke me out my thoughts that had instantly turned dark at the recollection of her last name.

"Well, then I'll definitely manage," She exclaimed enthusiastically, clicking together her converse, "Informal is perfect," She purred in contentment.

She didn't like to dress up.

I smirked.

She wasn't blind. When she caught sight of Dad's amused grin she elaborated, knowing that we'd notice she wasn't having the time of her life earlier tonight. "I'm kinda an oddball in most social regards..." she smiled and shrugged.

And there's that understatement again. Trust me Isabella… _We've, noticed!_

Her phone began to buzz and after a glance at the caller's name she answered like jet fuel worked her limbs. "Shoot!" She frowned, "Hey bro, I spaced, sorry. I'll be right there."

Carlisle, Emmett and Jazz stood up tall. I joined them.

She had said yes, so mission accomplished. We could get the fuck outta here now.

We went to leave, but Emmett tapped the back of his hand to my chest and nudged his head back to where she was. My feet halted beside my father's as she motioned frantically for us to wait.

Instantly, I went on alert. My hand slipped into my jacket, close enough for me to grab my piece if she tipped her brother off over the line.

Watching her carefully, I raised a brow, wanting to know whether she was playing us. I'd murder her brother in front of her if she was.

Slipping out my cell, I sent a text to Fred telling him to bring the car out back. From her window, I'd found a clean way to get off the property. It wouldn't be easy, but with the cover of darkness, it was surefire access to and from her room. I hadn't wanted to use it so soon, because with it overlooked by Swan, I could come back at any point if the need arose. I liked the idea of that a lot. Along the fence, there was an area neglected by the guard due to a fixed camera monitoring the space. This type of camera records for thirty minutes and has a 5 second window before it backs up the data and records again. As long as we cross the area within that time frame, we could use the trees to get past the guards. They wouldn't have a clue it was even happening. All it required was stealth and agility.

She got off the phone quickly and ran to the door pausing right next to Emmett.

David and Goliath in the making.

My expression remained grim despite wanting to move her away.

"Er…" she nibbled on her lip contemplatively, "down the second staircase to the right, there's a door." We stared at her disbelievingly as she continued, "Directly out the door is a staircase." She snapped her fingers and pointed at no one in particular, while we tried to figure out what she was on about, "Don't switch on the lights. Just follow the staircase and it'll spit you out in the underground parking lot. Just go from there, like you were never here. Kay?" She finally looked at us and snapped her fingers as if to ask yes or no?

I didn't like the snapping shit, but she was clearly in a hurry and this wasn't child's-play. We'd have answered her but English was a fucking problem for us momentarily.

"Just leave in like 30 seconds so I can ask the guard to escort me." She frowned at us when we didn't answer and just went on so that at least she knew we heard her, "It'll attract a lot less attention. Remember, 30 seconds or so. They might be confused that I need an escort, so I'll need a bit of time."

Jasper nodded on autopilot, his face blank. He couldn't succeed in smiling if he tried. Neither could I. I just watched her smile at us one last time and with that she was off.

Just like that. She waved and disappeared behind the door, leaving us there gripping hidden 9mms and staring mutely at a door.

"Did Swan's daughter just willingly provide us with a route to exit her house?" Emmett asked, blinking after a pause.

"Yupp," Jasper answered, scratching his chin, looking dumbly ahead, waiting for a punchline to jump out and smack him.

I snapped out of it. "Well, let's get the fuck on with it." Pulling out my glock, I tucked it partly, allowing my jacket sleeve to cover the handle, trigger and magazine while the very tip of the slide was visible. My finger rested comfortably on the trigger, I wasn't going to trust a Swan. Regardless of whatever transpired in this room, she'd surely come to her senses soon and send her father's flock running back to their positions.

"Wait, Edward." My father's hand clasped my shoulder, halting my movements.

I whipped my head back to face my father. "What in God's name for?!" I barked, "She could have their entire fucking operation on our asses in fucking seconds. This was a fucking shitty idea."

Carlisle didn't move. He shrugged. "I don't think she was fucking around."

I growled 'bullshit' under my breath, but I agreed. Bambi was genuine. But we remained armed regardless. Old habits die hard. Father whipped out the two semiautomatics hidden in the jackets we exchanged with the guards. Emmett had his and Jazz flipped one from Carlisle.

Locked, loaded and waiting.

Leaning against the wall with a foot propped up lazily, I lolled my head to Carlisle. "You didn't answer my question." I gestured with a cocked brow to my piece, "what's all this for?" Seriously, why the fuck were we still here?

Old man shrugged and dusted down his jacket, "We don't know how she'll be arriving tomorrow. She may need us to fetch her," Carlisle reasoned.

I was on both feet fucking fast and fucking furious. "Fetch her?" I gnawed out between teeth, "You're joking! Her transportation is _not _my problem!" I seethed.

"Come on, Ed," Emmett said.

I was liking this less and less every second.

"The girl just tried to get us out of here unscathed, the least we can do is to get her to our place in the same fashion," Emmett reasoned, holding his hands up defensively at my murderous face. I meant it. He knew it. I'd cut a fucker easily in this mood, I didn't give a fuck who it was.

Please. Oh motherfucking, _Please_ tell me he was not warming up to her.

Jasper cut off my reply. "Em, has a point, Boss. She is a guest tomorrow." His face completed what it wasn't safe to say out loud _if_ Isabella had crossed us… _'Whether or not we're inviting her to her to get to Swan'_.

We could leave. It would be safer, but we wouldn't, because this was too important. So we remained in the dead center of hell. We could fight our way out if the need arose. It would be messy, and fuck yeah, I'm not dumb enough to think we were evenly matched and in just as much, if not more, danger, but the hidden guard we had lurking the streets outside would descend like wolves if shit went down. It'd be a blood bath on both sides. This is business. You have to take risks. And shit happens. You just deal, smartly, and the only plan you stick with is simple. Don't. Die.

Jazz knocks some of his blonde mop off his mug and clicks his tongue disinterestedly. "Plus, she's a lady, Ed, a lamb, coming to our territory. We don't even know if she drives. Esme will skin us if she found out we let her make her own way." He waves his hand, wielding his piece in a circle in a 'so and so' manner. "All that chivalrous shit ma keeps pushing extends to any woman. Even outside the family." He looks at me, emphasizing his point with his eyes.

It's true. Mother tries to raise us right. But still.

"She's just another fucking Swan!" I explode. "Do I need to remind _you _of all fucking people?" I shoot my daggers at the lot rapidly, unable to settle on one person in particular with my rage. "We hate them! Our entire history bears testament to it."

"Of course I remember, Edward." Father snapped. Squaring his shoulders he sighed and stared me down, an age old wisdom glinting in his eyes. "The girl just seems fucking different," he replied calmly.

The fuck— for the love of all that's fucking holy— I blow up outraged, "_SHE'S WIRED WRONG!_"

No one said anything. Pissed, we waited as the proverbial waters settled.

Carlisle tapped his glock against his temple and scratched it thoughtfully, "I know, son, but there's something that doesn't set well with me— it doesn't fit." Father's no idiot. He knows his shit inside out and isn't screwed over easy. And because I know this, I hear him out, even though I'm not open-minded about his musings. "If she's anything like the person she reminds me of, then she's— for lack of a better word, endearing."

I don't have to actually scoff. He sees me bite back a growl and looks me dead in the eye. "For fucks sakes, Edward," Father snaps, stern and calm, "think back to all the shit that went down tonight. Hell could've broken loose on several fucking occasions, and it didn't, because this girl with the backward wiring tried and succeeded in calming shit down."

He clears his throat and straightens his unruffled coat down. "Humor me," he states calmly, back to normal in the blink of an eye. "If I'm right about her… she may just be…" He doesn't complete it. He has an internal battle with himself, before just letting it hang in the air.

I've been impassive the entire time. I couldn't give a rat's ass about my old man's mood swings. If he swung at me, I'd bring him down. It's as simple as that. We've had our share of disputes, and now that I'm heading the organization, it's fair play. Being the old Boss, he's overseeing my shit for a while. Being the current Boss, however, I can do whatever the fuck I want if I deem it appropriate. I out rank him. We've come to blows before, but it's all good. We're fucked up like that. Carlisle views it as training and seems fucking pleased when I knock him out.

"Come on, Boss," Emmett tries in vain to pacify me, when my eyes don't leave my old man, "even you enjoyed the Seth stunt." He shrugs.

My teeth bare and I feel my face contort into a snarl. "Grape juice," I hiss, "isn't going to stop an age old fucking warfare."

"Whoa," Emmett chuckles, holding up his hands to say he comes in peace, "Relax bro. I'm not asking you to lay off the Phoenix shit," he scowls, "Fuckers will die," he mumbles, shrugging his shoulders and backs up, unsure of my temper. "I'm just saying, we should get her there safely tomorrow."

"You may have time to babysit the broad but don't expect me to warm up to a fucking Swan anytime soon." It sounded fucking fierce and believable to my ears, but in my head? Nah— I was fucked in my head. "I remember where my loyalties lie," I seethed convincing myself and them, "My stand point with them is never going to fucking change." I spoke through gritted teeth, about to blow a fuse when Carlisle spoke again.

"Well, the guards are probably back now so there's no point in arguing," He spoke coolly, dismissing my rant. "We'll just wait for her to return before sorting out the transportation."

It made sense. If she was coming in, the usual thing was to make sure shit was covered. What I didn't like was that there was a possibility my old man wasn't looking at this as business anymore.

"Whatever," I grind out and fuck off to the window again, "humor Swan's kid."

My eyes adjust quickly to the darkness outside and I carefully scan the area, mapping out everything mentally incase I had missed something before. If I was stuck here, I may as well get some valuable information.

I rescan the room too when I'm done. Refusing to sit down like my father had on the sofa or my so called brothers, legs stretched out comfortably on the girl's bed, with guns pointed at the door.

Fifteen minutes later, we hear footsteps. Systematically, our ears pricked and we looked up, a silent signal to each other to brace yourself. Safeties are off, guns loaded and aimed directly at the entrance.

I pat my free hand through the air, signaling them to lower their weapons. It's a single set of footsteps that I hear and it's too loud for it to be a threat. The person was skipping down the hall.

True to form, when the door opens second later, it's Bambi that walks in. The girl looks fucking flabbergasted, standing stock still in the doorway as she took in our forms. Her eyes were large, like a deer in the headlights, and her mouth formed a perfect fucking 'o', the slight pink of her moist tongue that was visible teasing my now raging hormones as I stared at her, frozen amusingly in the door way. She licked her lips, trying to wet her mouth enough to speak. My cock twitched like a fucking champion, waiting for candles to be blown.

Fuck, Bambi on her knees would look—

Fu—uuck! Where the _fuck's_ my head at tonight?

"Oh my God!" Isabella cried putting her hand to her forehead worriedly.

You don't disrespect another family. This wasn't a sit-down, this could_ never_ be a sit-down because she's a woman but the worry was clear as fucking day on her face. Keeping a family waiting, leaving before both sides had said their piece, shit like that is likely to cause beef.

"I'm so sorry— I thought— You sounded like you were done— And, so, you know, I left! If I realized— I would've come back sooner, you know?"

She rambled apologetically, and I had to admit if I wasn't me, I'd have felt kind of shitty. We were playing this chick. And here she was, making feeble attempts to keep the peace, when in reality; she should be running like a bat out of hell in the direct opposite direction of us.

"I'm so sorry." Her hands flew wildly as she apologized one last time for good measure, not realizing the morons I associated myself with had decided to wait for her after the goodbyes to offer her a fucking car ride.

I didn't bother speaking. This was their show. They wanted to wait, let them fucking deal with this. Besides, I was pissed at myself right the fuck now and I didn't want to say jackshit to anyone. I couldn't help the reaction. The second she was insight, I wanted to ram my dick somewhere in her… mouth, ass, pussy. Fuck me, _anywhere!_ It was fucking insane. She was Swan's daughter. It still wasn't working! And it ticked me off, anger like I've never felt before. So I focused on my earlier thoughts. _She's 16, Edward don't go there. 5 years younger than you. Edward, don't fucking go there._ Yet again this worked infinitesimally better, however, the fact that I was more concerned about her than the fact that she's a daughter of Phoenix still grated on my nerves. And I was fast running out of patience. We needed to get out of there. Now.

"Dear, don't worry about it," Carlisle addressed her. "We were on our way, but we realized we forgot a detail."

My mouth formed a hard line. My fucking father just gave this chick an honest fucking answer.

Bambi looked a fuckton relieved as she moved forward to sit sideways at the foot of the bed, her position enabling her to see Emmett and Southern, as well as Carlisle.

As she folded her legs beneath her, Jazz and Emmett righted themselves from her headboard and began to move away, lest they make the Swan uncomfortable. I scoffed internally at the thought, but her reaction evoked a new reaction.

Jealousy.

She gestured for them to sit back down.

Really.

As if it was _nothing _that they were sprawled comfortably in her room, she just motioned for them to not bother scampering off like good little puppies.

And they stayed. My eyes narrowed to fucking slits. They just fucking stayed. Surprised but content, they got comfortable again, like this was any other job we were pulling.

"So, what's this detail?" She rubbed her hands together, cold in the usual Chicago chill.

"Your travel arrangements, should we be sending a car for you?" Carlisle spoke whilst signaling Emmett with his eyes to hand her the pink jacket that was draped on the nightstand.

Shit didn't get crazier than this.

Rubbing at the back of my neck to ease some of the tension, I made a mental note to get some sleep tonight. Motherfucker, I must be working too hard.

"Whoa?" Isabella groaned, "I held you guys back for that? You could've called or something, you shouldn't have had to wait."

I agreed. We didn't have to wait. But Crazy-as-fuck wanted to test out his theory that you remind him of someone he knows.

Maybe that was the appeal. Isabella was impossible to understand. If Father could confirm that she reminded him of this person for a good reason, then maybe it's like winning some sort of competition. Like a gold star for figuring her out or shit.

"Do you have your cell?" she asked Emmett, taking the jacket from him and slipping it on.

Now, if what she asked took us by surprise, imagine my face when Emmett willingly and wordlessly handed her his cell.

She typed at it quickly and handed it back to him. "Here's my number," She spoke in general, "call anytime. Really, anytime, I don't care. My friends call at the strangest of hours so I'm used to it."

I never wanted to hurt my brother more than I did in that moment my entire fucking life.

"I'll do that," surprise was evident in Emmett's voice as he pocketed his phone.

"And I'll tell Dad to drop me off tomorrow," Bambi said.

The room erupted into robust laughter until we realized she was being serious.

Shit.

"Char- Your father isn't going to be happy with that, Isabella. You can have your guard escort you, and Charles will rest easy for the duration of your visit." Carlisle's composure was a flawless disguise.

Bambi shook her head, on a completely different frequency than us. "No. Really, Papa won't mind. I'll tell him to drop me off."

"I highly doubt that he will, Isabella," Emmett dismissed a bit sternly, aiming to make her see sense, "we're a rival mob."

He stopped short when she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

His mouth snapped shut, stunned, and he looked up at us for directions. I nodded my head, saying _just fucking take it_. And he did. Motherfucker moved to shake her hand.

She grinned, gesturing to her offered hand again, before he smirked and took it, humoring her, while clearly trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Hi," Bambi greeted him, but didn't wait for a reply. Just as he was about to extend the same courtesy, she continued and he closed his mouth in confusion and listened. "My name's Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella."

I didn't know where she was going with this but it was amusing all the same.

"I'm sixteen years old," she continued, shaking his paw, and I heard Jazz snort at Emmett's sorry ass. I coughed to cover my own snigger. This shit just doesn't happen. Gigantor was fucking mute, unable to laugh, and not sure what the fuck to do as his ass was verbally handed to him by a pint-sized brunette. Bet he missed Rose like bitch now.

Isabella smirked at his speechlessness. "My favorite color is purple. I have a pet Siberian tiger named Shere Khan. Yes, after the Jungle Book character. I drive a purple Ferrari 458 Italia that was gifted to me, even though I head over heels in love with Martins,"

I felt ten fucking feet tall all of a sudden. The Vanquish parked in my garage back home never seemed sweeter than it did right now.

"Dad probably did it as a joke to remind me of the Italian mafia heritage." She shrugged and wiggled her brows. "But don't get me wrong, I love my car! My brothers have identical ones in different colors. I love cars in general. I'd live in one if it had a bed. I also love staying at home when it's raining. I _hate _the cold," she emphasized passionately, "I'm _terrified_ of thunder storms, squeal like a little girl at the first clap."

Like a little girl? I snickered, a smirk pulling at my lips, looking at little beauty, and wondering just how old she thinks she is.

By now, she was coming to a close with her rant, ticking off items with her free hand as she mulled them over and named her most important shit. "I pride myself in being a strong feminist. I revel in thinking outside of the box. I used to be addicted to Seinfeld reruns, but first and foremost," She opened her eyes and held his gaze to get her point across loud and clear, "I belong to _no_mob."

_Silence._

We didn't really know where to go from there. How did you respond to something like that? Especially when it came out of the blue.

I hated to admit it, but that wasimpressive. I was impressed.

No one says shit like that. And if they did, they didn't mean it. The women, especially. The mob is a big scary place in their heads. You don't cross it. So to remain on the safe side, they simply never speak about it. Silent observers, never swinging one way or another.

Then, there's Isabella Swan. 'nough said.

Emmett shot me a look that read 'I told you so', bringing me crashing back to earth. I chose to ignore him and every other occupant of the room, especially Swan's daughter. The reply was extraordinary but I refused to let my guard down around a girl from the enemy's side. I couldn't risk it, not with my reaction to her.

"Well, then I guess you'll be making your own way then tomorrow." My voice sounded sharp as ice, even to my ears and the sudden switch in my demeanor had Bambi look up at me in wide-eyed alarm.

"And we will be eagerly awaiting your arrival," Jasper cut in smoothly with a smile moving her attention to him and effectively breaking the tension in the room.

Carlisle sent me a cautioning look that only I'd be able to pick up I'd seen my father wear it so often. "That we will," He put on a pleasant smile, agreeing with Jazz and turning calmly to Bambi. "But for now, we'll take our leave."

She accompanied us down the hall, distracting the guard so that we could leave. It almost worked too.

Then we heard that bastard call out my name and I turned to face Charles Swan head on. Instinctively, I withdrew my piece, flanked fast by the others as Riley and several of his armed guards moved towards us at the speed of a freight train.

"Riley!" Isabella called, "What are you doing?"

My hand froze as she moved to stand in front of me, blocking her brother or me I'm not sure, from clear access to each other.

"Isabella, move aside." Riley was visibly struggling to keep calm now that he realized she was here surrounded by us.

"Riles, calm down," Isabella spoke softly, calmly. Her tone passive but firm. "Father," she looked up at Charles, trying a different avenue, "I called them back as they were leaving to talk."

Bambi shocked the ever living shit out of me. Lying flawlessly through her teeth, she took the heat to calm the shitstorm about to unfold around her.

It took my all to mask my reaction to this new turn.

Focus as I might, I couldn't force myself to direct any rage on her, despite the strong fucking hate that was flowing in a river of fire towards her family. Fucking Bambi. My fingers itched to move her out of the way. Protect her from it.

I concentrated hard on her family to distract myself. Worked like a charm until Charles opened his trap.

"You what?" Charles didn't raise his voice. It was drawn out and hushed at his daughter, displaying fury that needed no highlighting. "Isabella, they're the Masens. You should know better. Our fam—"

"Papa, please. Not today." She bowed her head respectfully, but kept her eye contact. "The family hates them," She quoted and went on attempting to implore her old man. "I've heard nothing but that for a while, Papa. Trust me, I'm paying attention, I swear. I can recite the whole sordid tale of how it is that we hate them," she jutted out her chin a little and mimicked her father's frowned brows. She looked a fuck ton better doing it, "but no one can tell me _why _we hate them so I refuse to pass judgment." Her self-contained and confident nature shining through, she spoke in such timid yet self-assured quietness that her fuck-rational words somehow calmed the irate men around her.

"Isabella—" Charles called her name almost in a growl.

My jaw involuntarily clenched tight as fuck and my fingers balled themselves into fists around the handle of my glock.

Isabella didn't react. Not even a flinch. "Papa, please, not today. It's got nothing to do with me." She sighed, the exhaustion of her 'big day' finally weighing her down. "They're our guests for the night. They stayed behind at my behest and have been so kind as to invite me to dinner," she smiled up at her father with doe eyes and wringed her hands, firmly yet politely stating more than asking, letting him know that she was going to accept, "So, I'd really appreciate it if you lowered your weapons from my guests' heads." Her tiny form stood unyielding as she reasoned with them.

That earlier feeling returned, and I stared at her, semi-awed as the men begrudgingly lowered their guns. She beamed, leaning up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on her father's cheek. My look turned deadly. Pissed off but seemingly content with leaving her be, Charles turned on his heel and stalked off with his minions.

There were several things that ran through my head, 'that was handled well.', 'remarkable how neatly she can go from mischievous young girl to mature young lady at the drop of a hat when need arises'. My blood was still boiling because seeing her innocently place a kiss on Charles cheek reminded which family she was the daughter of… But what got to me was the last and most dominant one…'How the _fuck_ did this man walk away when he knew his daughter was in the company of danger?!'

Blinded by fury, my finger tensed on the trigger wanting desperately to cap him more than I have before in my life. Even my breathing stilled as I watched him walk away from her. I didn't get it, I suddenly didn't want him dead just to gain the territory anymore. I wanted it slow, and painful. I needed to make him suffer. My vessels were singing for him to be carved up nice then lit like fireworks.

She breathed a sigh of relief and spun to look at us. "Sorry about that, Father is slightly edgy—" she stopped short when her gaze fell on me. I saw her cower under my glare and it wasn't even directed at her.

"It's alright, Isabella. We know." Jaspers calming voice came to the rescue again as he noticed what had caused her abrupt pause.

"Good night, Isabella, it's late. You should go inside. It's not that safe out here tonight given who your guests were." Emmett smiled at her and she returned it before waving and disappearing into the house.

"What the hell was that man?" Jasper asked as we exited.

"What?" My voice was low. My anger evident even though I remained nonchalant.

Emmett clicked his tongue, telling me I knew exactly what they were talking about. "She just put her ass on the line trying to stop a fucking blood bath." He tapped the back of his hand to my chest lightly.

"She was trying to save her family." I spoke through gritted teeth, still livid at her Father, that fucker Charles Swan.

Freddie pulled up the car. Two of the Masen SUV's at close range should something go wrong.

"Dude, that was as much for us as it was for them," Emmett continued as we got in slamming the doors shut.

"SHE'S A SWAN!" I was actually screaming at my-fucking-self, they just didn't fucking know it. "Know where your loyalties lie!" I gripped at my hair furiously.

I felt like a fucking loon.

This was mental, and I was losing it. I needed them to keep pushing my buttons.

Emmett didn't disappoint, "I'm not saying fucking run to the Swan's with a muffin basket! All I'm saying is that maybe the girl…"

My eyes finally left the window and he shut up hard enough to cut his tongue off if he wasn't careful.

I was seething.

"You have a fucking soft spot for her?" I demanded. "Are you fucking insane! She's fucking Charles Swans spawn. A daughter of Phoenix."

Emmett didn't answer. He knew better. Shit wasn't right tight now. And he recognized this side of me. I was capable of anything right now.

Minutes past, and the road flew by us. Thunder and lightning clapping loudly above us as the heavy rain slowed down the journey back to the house.

No one spoke.

Fuck, no one _breathed._

And, in this silence, I couldn't escape the reality that every word spoken to Emmett was intended for myself.

"She seems different from them."

"Don't fucking patronize me, Emmett," I throw his words back in his face, cause it's bullshit and he knows it. He's no different from me, "you fucking went in there with the same fucking intentions as me! Get the girl. And we get Swan."

He clenches his jaw, unable to deny it. The silence this time lasts all but ten seconds, "Just like you, she was definitely not what I expected going in to this."

I breathe. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale.

Forcing back the Boss to allow the cousin to hear him out. It was taking everything in me to pull it off.

"She was supposed to be the bratty Swan princess. I just don't think it's the way it is." He watches me for a reaction before he continues cautiously, "She's innocent."

I watched Jasper in my peripheral vision. He was smart enough to remain aloof, on the safe side. But I knew him better, fucker was sold.

" I can't fucking believe this shit." My fists clenched tightly at my side in frustration. "Got an opinion, Father?" I arched my brow at him, wanting, no _needing_ his backup on this one, cause this shit was personal. I was fighting myself.

"I know what you mean, Edward." Carlisle who had been silently taking in the argument and giving it much thought as per usual, spoke up finally. He coughed into his fist and straightened his shoulders. The head of the house was out to play, not the former Don, no, _my father_. "Boys," he referred to his children collectively, "the girl is coming to supper tomorrow and a wonderful time will await our _guest_." he put emphasis on the word.

There was no way Carlisle Cullen wasn't standing by me through _this _of all issues.

He looked to me, metaphorically slipping on his mob shoes on the other foot. "You can decide what you want to do after that, son. We'll stand by you, but know that she was invited by me as a guest, so nothing will happen to her tomorrow. I refuse to be a hypocrite in my own eyes. Though it was unnecessary, she attempted to save our asses back there. We owe her this one. Anything after that is up to you."

"Fair enough," I said, chewing on the insides of my cheeks. He had left the decision about the plan entirely up to me. I wouldn't go against his wishes about tomorrow but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

Tomorrow will be painful, interesting but _painful_. I don't know how this girl managed to worm her way through the concrete walls of my family, but I refused to let her break down mine because, if I was being honest, I'd have to admit that part of me wanted Swan to refuse her, keep her safely away from all of this and as a Masen that was unacceptable.

Either way, Swan was a wise son of a bitch. Judging from his subtle mannerisms today, I gathered that it wasn't a case of him not caring about Isabella. No, now that I thought about it with a straight head, everything about his behavior seemed to point to something far different… Swan seemed _sure_ of her.

I had a nagging feeling she just may show up tomorrow after all.

**_~.~.~ Your R&R's warm my heart, thanks for reading, love Kat ~.~.~ _**

**_Authors Note:_** I'm so blasted sorry for the delay *flowers*, it shouldn't be taking this long but I'm away for work and all I see are targets and reports. I apologize for 'Bambi' working its way in there, *laughs* Notting Hill is the only dvd my co-worker/bunkmate brought with her and she's killing it. Sending Redbull and hugs to our supermodel JustJJ, thanks for all the help hon. I've manipulated reality like crazy in this one, but it was to suit I plan I had way back when *winks* kick up your legs and enjoy the AU ride. See you soon with another update. Thank you to everyone, readers old and new, your support is what anchored me through the FF craziness. I've got D&D in the works *wiping brow, pumping fist*, Ch13's complete, and it'll be posted with 12.

Love always,

Kat


	3. A Girl Like Her

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

* * *

_**In Love And War**_

_*~*~* __**Chapter Three : A Girl Like Her**__*~*~*_

'_I want__ the __world__ to __see__ that __you__ were meant for __me__...' ( Wanda Jackson)__  
__*~*~*_

* * *

This day was going to be torturous. It was like the weather itself was setting the ominous events into motion. The rain began to pelt just as she entered the grand hall. Of course, she couldn't have known that seeing as she was in the house, but I was watching her. Her every move was perfectly visible from the office above the grand hall.

My hand dug painfully into the untamable mess on my head, pulling tightly till the roots burned like fire, threatening to tear free at the sheer stupidity of it all. She was fucking alone. No one walked in with her.

_Are you fucking kidding me!?_

It was hard enough trying to fight my instincts without help from her! Seeing Swan's one loose end walk in unguarded was fucking with my head.

Was this meant to test my control as much as it does? Because fuck me if this didn't feel like an uphill battle on one slippery motherfucking slope.

Why the fuck would Swan let his daughter go _anywhere _with her head screwed on the way it is, let alone to his enemies abode by herself.

Unless she'd snuck off before he could have a guard sent with her, in which case this girl needs a shrink, fucking stat.

Fuck it. Whatever Phoenix was playing at, the foreboding feel of tonight was set. This was too good… too tempting an opportunity to pass up.

Bambi's mine.

My brows furrow as I grasp the honesty behind those words. Annoying, infuriating thoughts that pushed bile up my throat and made me sneer and choke. No one else may know it, but something constantly nagged at me when I thought of taking her now. Since seeing her, I wasn't sure what the fuck my plan was…

_Fucking pathetic._

Her every action yesterday had sent me spiraling out of control. Alone last night, I sat at the foot of my bed for fucking hours, robbed of my sleep by an insignificant sixteen-year-old. The _fuck! _

She was not what I was expecting her to be. Fuck me, she was startlingly beautiful, brilliantly kind, impishly playful, opinionated as fuck and, much to my frustration, she had absolutely no fucking sense of self-preservation.

If I was going to be truthful with myself in the empty safety of my chambers, she had won over the hearts of many yesterday, and apparently not just the moronic fuckers in my family.

Heidi of the Volturi seemed to honestly like the girl, appreciating her well bred poise, the ladylike manner she conducted herself with, and the strong way she carried herself. Heidi, a self-proclaimed super bitch. A woman born into power and money who never spared a sideward glance at anyone not of high rank in the underworld, saw fit not only to mingle, but actually took _pleasure _in the company of the girl.

Seth Clearwater was another. Bambi had completely won him over with her actions. She had no reason to aid the boy and yet she had. His fondness for her, however, pissed me off more than it should.

Every detail was evergreen in my mind, replaying seamlessly like a screenplay: The smile gracing her features as she helped Seth out of a ridiculously trivial situation, the mischievous glint never leaving her eyes as she did so and the fire that took over the brown chocolate pools when she faced the older Clearfucker that threatened her family and belittled his son.

I even recalled the impish relief on her face when she interacted with her brothers under the false assumption that they were alone.

It was unfathomable the way she conducted herself; with poised, self-assured strength, yet complete inexperience that coated her in layers upon layers, she was the perfect contradiction.

The more images that run through my mind, the further I find myself spiraling. The charming stature Bambi painfully maintained in our presence; a polite smile in place as she distracted her guards to assist us with that ever-amusing roguish glint in her eyes when they complied. The appeal lying in her, Isabella was what she was, real in her unpretentiousness, constantly wearing her heart on her buoyant sleeve.

My lips tugged up at the corner.

And then at the drop of a hat, the beautiful self-contained girl was replaced by a mature young woman right before my eyes. I marveled at how quickly the transition happened. She moved from mischievous teenager to little-tyke referee, so seamlessly abandoning her natural childishness when she needed to save the shit around her.

She was a girl, yes, but definitely mature. An old soul my mother would say, rational and headstrong, a woman before her years.

The more I mulled over that one particular puzzle the more Emmett's words repeated themselves in my subconscious. _… She's innocent._

I wasn't sure what exactly it was that I was feeling when it came to this Phoenix or anything involving her. I know what I should do, what I should feel. I know absolutely fucking everything and yet here I am still motherfucking thinking things over. Repeatedly.

What set me off balance was the fucking need to protect her from her father when he began losing his shit. What the _fuck_ was that? I can still feel the skin stretch taut against my knuckles and my blunt nails dig deep into my palm from when that fist formed, to strike or refrain I'm not sure, for daring to raise his voice to her. The hatred for him alone that coursed through me moreover as I watched Swan walk away, leaving her outside with us, was _profound. _

Bringing myself to the present, my palm drags along my face as I watch the brown locks bounce lightly in time with her footfalls. What the fuck is going on…

She saw the world in a completely different light. Beautifully pure, though set with an edge, and I was completely mesmerized by her. But I couldn't let anyone know that tonight, now could I? Right. So let's get this show on the road.

With one last calming breath, I make my way to the foyer.

_**~.~.~**_

Upon entering the hall, I made a mental note to thank Alice for the dim lighting. My eyes widened. Beautiful.

Father and Jasper were already there, and lead Bambi to the drawing room we reserved for entertaining. I followed them at a slower pace.

Ever the gentleman, Father was helping her out of her coat while Jazz poured her a glass of wine. I stop outside the entryway. My throat went dry as I watched the coat being peeled away from her skin, like watching a birthday present being opened.

She was amazing in her understatement. A denim skirt stopped below her mid thigh, a modest red top with straps wrapped along her slender shoulders and extended into sleeves that stretched along her arms, finishing with knee high black boots rimmed with fur. Holy fuck, her legs were sin.

My pants tightened painfully as I drank in the sight, my heart pounding and dick throbbing. She was scandalously beautiful… casually dressed in my sitting room, unsuspectingly smiling at my father and brother-in-law with an air of innocence surrounding her warm stature.

"Fuck Boss! What the hell is Alice doing here?"

Emmett's hoarse whisper brought me out of my retarded state. Thank fuck for fucking Emmett. His heavy footfalls as he speedily made his way to me were a thing of humor.

I turned towards him with a bastard smile. It pissed him off some more.

"What I can't invite my sister for dinner?" I asked.

"We agreed yesterday that none of the ladies were to meet her in case you went through with the original plan," he spoke to me with a hint of annoyance.

He was right. We had decided that yesterday. One of the downsides of being such close friends with Em and Jazz was that they could read me like a book when I'm up to something and I did have an ulterior motive for having Alice here tonight.

"Deny Alice two parties in a row?" I deadpanned, disinterestedly. He caught the raised eyebrow and shook his head in defeat. He knows her well too.

He didn't have to think it over. "Yeah, but—." Emmett's nostrils flare out as he breathes heavy… he sees my point… he also knows I'm lying… what he knows above all else is he can't call me on it.

I smirk.

"Relax," I waved my hand out casually, "I called her to set up dinner for the Swan girl and you know how Alice gets about entertaining and shit like that. Besides, Isabella will be more comfortable around another female." I answered with indifference, smiling smugly on the inside. That was a rather believable excuse. In reality, I'd brought Alice in for something quite different. All that was needed was to tell my beloved sister that the daughter of Phoenix, with all her wicked ways, had been invited to dinner by her Masen men and voila, Alice was ever willing to aid me tonight.

My sister is a pearl. In my own way, I fucking adore her, but with Alice everything has to be done in a certain way. She's very excitable, and remains respectful but Alice will always be the queen of fucking manipulation. It runs in our blood, and like every member of our family, she's territorial as fuck, and fucking with her men constitutes war for her.

All attributes I wish to utilize tonight. I give not a flying fuck. I needed to keep Bambi close, only I wasn't sure what my reasoning for that need was anymore.

"You're a dick, y'know that fucker?" Emmett asked me, the corner of his mouth twitching in both admiration and frustration.

I returned his look with grave eyes and a wicked smile.

"I've never said that I played fair. I play to win. That's that." Eye to eye with him, we regarded each other carefully before he nodded in respectful acceptance. "Good. Now we going to stand here all night or do you want to go welcome Princess Phoenix to our humble abode?" I questioned rhetorically, before waltzing into the room, smirking at my cousin's reaction to the threat he knows lies laced in my words, leaving him standing there.

Carlisle was speaking to her as I approached, and Isabella turned slightly towards me and smiled timidly. Momentarily, I was at a loss for words as I took her in up-close.

Carlisle clearly misunderstood my silence for insolence and shot me a pointed look.

I wasn't sure if I was unhappy that he misread the expression. At the very least, Father didn't know of the _mindfucking_ fascination I had with her that renders me in a spectacular, albeit infuriating state of speechlessness. Fuckit.

But that also meant that Isabella thought I was an asshole who detested her…

Ughh, I need a drink.

I roll up my sleeves to my elbow. Who gives a fuck? I _am_ an asshole and it's best for her to believe that.

I smirked at her, my eyes maintaining their innate intimidation, watching her face with amusement as she slowly examined me with furrowed brows sensing danger, first my face then my arms. Her face flushed in confusion, brown pools follow my fingers transfixed the higher they go until I push one hand out to her. Startled, she blushes harder.

"Isabella, I see you found the place alright," I spoke, taking her hand in mine. The electricity was there this time too, no more, no less, a constant and she may have felt it too because this time she pulled her hand back as fast as I had at her place yesterday.

"Yes," she replied in much the same tone as me, "my first clue was the hundreds of Masen crests soldered to the perimeter walls."

Cheshire smile and claws out, I smirked inwardly in appreciation, Bambi was fire.

Out of the quiet chuckles that met her response, Emmett's booming laugh caught her attention, pulling her eyes away from me to acknowledge him at my side. Her blush subdued but her smile grew, wide and genuine at the mammoth. I suppressed profound displeasure as they said their hellos, warm and friendly. That was different from the way she regarded me.

I scowled, feeling my poisonous insides stir.

"I see you made the dress quota." McCarty grinned jokily at her.

Carlisle had insisted that we not go the semi-formal route, something that we were all secretly pleased about. Don't judge. It wasn't often that we could entertain in comfortable attire.

Southern and Emmett were both gratefully clad in jeans and sweaters, compliments of Alice. While her husband donned her favorite combination of colors in the form of an olive sweater over white pants, Mammoth was sharp in black jeans and a brown sweater. Father stuck to his guns, wearing what he does to our barbeques, chinos, and sweater and dress shoes. I, after much gunfire from Alice over my initial wardrobe choice, wore blue jeans, a red button down shirt, with a pair of black converse she approved of because she'd bought them.

"Told you I would," Bambi smiled cheekily at Emmett then the rest of the room. "Nice seeing laid-back mobsters by the way."

"A relief getting to dress down tonight," Big guy laughs like a grating fucking engine in response, dented cheeks and the works, before he pointed to Alice in the doorway. "This is the result of the little monster over there."

Aptly titled, the little monster was covered head to toe in shiny, brightly colored material by several personally acquainted designers, complete with her usual pick of 5 inch heels. I mentally roll my eyes. Yes, so this was my sister dressed down. Christ.

How women spend the whole fucking day in those things is beyond me. I secretly think she's so fond of fucking heels because she's so tiny but she fully argues that it's because she's fashionable.

Bullshit. She's a dwarf in denial.

Alice smiled and made her way to Jasper's side, eyeing Isabella discreetly through the corner of her venomous blue-ice orbs.

"This is Jasper's lovely wife, Alice. Alice, this is Isabella Swan," Emmett introduced the two.

"Pleasure to meet you," Isabella greeted Alice with a smile, but this was the first time that her lips didn't hold my attention.

My eyes tore away from her face to my sister's. I recognized _that _look anywhere.

Alice stared at the girl with a small, fake smile but a faraway fucking look in her eyes and apparently I wasn't the only one who recognized it. The other three fuckers in the room were watching the girls exchange closely too.

She reached out and shook Isabella's outstretched hand, but not before her gaze briefly darted to me.

"Trust me," she says turning to Bambi, "the feeling's mutual."

Alice's stare moves back to me as Carlisle gestured for everyone to move towards the fireplace.

"What is it?" I whispered, as she fell back in step with me.

"Are you sure about her, Brother?" She asked softly, staring intently at me. I didn't miss her choice of the word 'brother' over the usual 'Edward'. She was confused and cleverly treading very carefully.

"Recall any other moments when you saw Father this gracious towards the Phoenix?" It's rhetorical. Immaculately holding the mask in place, I smirk inward as Alice scrutinizes Bambi harder.

"I understand what you're saying," She whispers back, "but I don't _see _it."

Ah the 'see it'… This makes more sense to me. Alice always possessed the power to see things, she was so accurate in her calculations and reading people it was as if she could make predictions.

"Alice, you see that," I nudged my head in the direction of the fireplace where father was openly conversing with Isabella.

"Charles Swan's daughter and Dad," She replied sharply in sour disbelief as she walked towards them, "All I need to see."

_**~.~.~**_

There was still time left until dinner and everyone was easily making pleasant small talk. The other three men and Isabella were engaged in a debate about the soccer match they were glued to on my prized flat screen, while Alice sipped on her wine and I downed my Scotch, each playing silent observer. Personally, the banter flying back and forth was amusing. They enthusiastically engaged Isabella in the conversation, clearly surprised when they realized she was the first girl we encountered that knew the game as opposed to which fucker was 'hot'. I bit into the side of my cheeks as Bambi and the guys went at it, ridiculous, considering they were backing the same fucking team.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Cullen," The chef informed me.

I couldn't help the grin that appeared when Isabella's attention shifted towards me for a split second and her eyes widened, having expected this to be Father's house.

"Thank you, Dante," I answered before rising from my seat and facing the others. "Shall we?"

I lead us to the mahogany family table chosen by Mother that rests at the heart of the grand dining hall. Father and I stand till the girls are assisted to their seats by McCarty and Southern, before we collectively take ours.

Father sits at the end of the table opposite from me at the head, to my right sits Emmett and in a last minute switch Alice opts to take Jasper's usual place at my left. I eye her curiously while my mind drifts to something completely irrelevant… this leaves Bambi between Father and Emmett at the far end from me.

The starters were served and immediately the banter continued, new matches, old leagues, everything thrown into one random spitball, each firing to win.

Isabella smiled and giggled with my family as if she hadn't just stuck her head down the Lion's mouth, pun intended. No one addressed the elephant in the room, if Charles Swan knew she was here without her guard. It was an answer we already knew. No chance in fucking hell did he have a clue his princess gave his pit-bulls the slip. I wondered more and more how she would've accomplished it this time? Did she have a cover? She knows enough about this business to know what a dangerous game she's playing, but if I'm going by my observations yesterday, Bambi is also smart enough to know how far to take it without crossing the line.

I would have had to have been blind not to notice she looked amazing. She was laughing so hard at something that Emmett had said, she had tears rimming her striking, chocolate globes and her face was hot red. She wasn't the only one that was enjoying herself either, because from what I could tell, the guys were making a valiant attempt in entertaining her, looking pretty bloody pleased that she was having a good time.

What the fuck.

Alice was watching them interact as closely as I was; dissecting the girl's every movement.

"No way! Man U fan right here people," she gestures to herself with the fork dancing between her fingers, "of course I get that Gerrard plays for Liverpool. _But_ give credit where credit is due, he played an awesome game!" Bambi explodes with passionate fervor, stubborn and determined, gutting out her chin and narrowing her sparkling eyes as she makes her argument like it decides the fate of global politics. "And besides, it's the 'World Cup', he's playing for England not Liverpool."

"Well, if a lethal shortie like you's saying some wouldn't dare go against it." Emmett looks at her with comical mock fear. "Start making your bones with me and taking off with my dough in no time despite know'n I'm right."

There are several cusses I _know_ Emmett eliminates because we're in her presence, he's the crudest fucker in the room. But it's what Bambi says that fucks my mind over.

"Not a problem, Em-bear," With unsuspecting sincerity, she continues to eat. "I work not with blood money."

I swear I'm not alone in Silent-as-Fuckville. Several eyes blink in succession, but no words are spoken, just her fork clinking with her plate until she notices our stares and quickly continues.

My curiosity at its peak, I watch her trip over herself, treading carefully but refusing to back down on her standpoint.

"Relax. I'm not knocking it," She says, her face composed, open to other views but holding true to her belief though she appears exaggeratedly imploring, hinting to me the inner fear she hides over what she's just stated to a room of mobsters. "It works for you guys in the business and that's your thing, got nothing to do with me but I'm just saying it's not something I choose to do. It's not—" she stops rambling and searches for the right words before letting out a defeated sigh that is so deeply rooted in discomfort, I'd _kill_ to know what she's thinking that makes her look the way she does. "It's just not…"

Right? Me? Good? Holy?— Fuck, it's just not _what?_

My brows dig under the fallen tuffs of my hair as my eyes grow with belated comprehension, even if no one else had picked up on it, Bambi _had_ completed what she was trying to say… It was a statement. _It's just not._

How the fuck could this be Charles Swan's child?

I was shocked. Fuck that, we were all shocked. Silence fell over the table, one that was impenetrable and obvious, hanging thick and uncomfortable in the air. I was certain that the hard mask that I was wearing would begin to fail miserably pretty soon and I was grateful when Alice kicked me under the table, unknowingly helping me out of my predicament. My gratitude, however, was short lived when I turned my attention to her and found her shooting me a questioning look. Her eyebrow lifted a bit and I knew she was second guessing my assessment of the girl again. To my dismissal of her inquiring gaze, she turned towards Bambi.

"So, Isabella, my brother tells me you pulled quite a number last night," Alice chips in suddenly and I swear I almost fucking spit out the wine.

"Your brother?" Isabella's brow pulled in confusion. "Who—"

"The guy you're so nicely matching." Alice smiled devilishly at the outfits and waved her petite hand over towards me.

Change of plan; I wanted to spit my wine into it. Instead, I swallow and keep the bored look. The fucking brat! What was Alice playing at?

"Broody?" Isabella inquired in utter disbelief.

Fuck. Me?

For a beat I can't believe my ears. Then two. The other occupants of the table do a double-take, hiding traces of sheer amusement behind gulps of liquor and garbles of food, like fucking cavemen.

"Huh?" Alice asked in amazement.

Her cheeks pink, eyes raised to the ceiling, and lemon expression giving me the impression she was mentally kicking herself. "Edward?" Isabella tried again, fast.

I stared at her with mirthful eyes, watching her squirm, as did the others. Coughing behind my hand, hiding the corners of lips that pull up, I force myself to look at her without letting the laughter leak. A feat in itself.

Alice recovers from the initial shock, a small smile playing on her lips. "Wow, didn't take you long to nail him."

Fuck what I wouldn't give to nail her, Alice.

"Edward and Alice are indeed brother and sister. Edward is my first born and my baby girl Alice followed two years later," Carlisle informed Bambi, putting in herculean effort to contain his smirk as he made the proper introductions. "Jasper and Alice were officially married three years ago, but he has been a part of the family since childhood. Both he and Edward's cousin, Emmett over there, were raised by my wife Esme and me. Unfortunately, she and Emmett's wife, Rosalie, could not join us tonight, but Alice here isn't one to be deterred from playing host," he ends off, lightly shaking his head at the monster in question.

Soft laughter covers the table, and I'm tempted to look at Bambi but a sharp kick to my shin catches my attention.

"What?!" I seethe under my breath to Alice who doesn't seem fazed. She holds her fake smile immaculately in place, looking around the table.

"Well, gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me, I have to check on something…"Alice stood up and stammered, clearly unprepared, "in the kitchen."

We Masens blink. Alice, really?

The mere fact that _my sister _mentioned having to go to the kitchen at all would've been motherfucking hilarious if it wasn't for her next words. With a sweet smile, Alice turns towards me.

"Care to help me, Edward."

Fuckit.

"Sure." I stand up, avoiding the curious glances from the men.

My jaw tensed and locked anticipating that I won't like this. Sis doesn't disappoint. The second we're out the door, she practically drags me to the closest drawing room. Letting go of my hand finally, she spins around to face me, staring hard, waiting for me to crack. Cute.

"Alice, what the hell is this about?" I ask, bored.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Brother." She looked at me intently, searching for anything that could give her a clue that I was up to something, although knowing she wouldn't find it unless I was in the mood to humor her with honesty. I wasn't.

"Alice, you're going to have to trust me. A means to an end," I repeat to her what we've discussed already. "We get back full control of Chicago through her. Nothing personal, just business, same way Swan operates. Get the guys away from the girl long enough for me to act. Freddie got the place ready for her downtown."

"The storm's turned violent; few of the major roads in the city are closed."

My head snapped to the doorway where Carlisle was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, looking me in the eye.

"I've requested that Isabella spend the night here. She can't drive home like this." He pushes off the wall, straightening up to his full height. "Maria is showing her to the guest room."

Alice looks between us, finding the clue she's been searching for all night and grabs at it like a hellion flytrap.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Edward, why would Dad invite her to stay? I mean, why would he consider _her _safety of all things? Give me a break— allow me to form my own opinion." Alice places her hand on her hip and looks at me expectantly, like she's caught me out. My gaze won't move from Father however. The shadow heavy over my face makes her reconsider fast and the hand and tone drop instantaneously.

"She wasn't a 'shrewd bitch' as you so kindly put it on the phone last night," she says at a significantly more subdued level, "You lied, just admit it."

"Spare me. Alice, you'd form your opinion based on a fucking good wardrobe choice!" I spit, my temper loosely controlled when addressing her, yet flaring beneath the surface, eager to be done with this conversation and have it out with Father.

"Well, as long as I wasn't the only one!" Alice stared at me with gleeful incredulity.

"What?" I don't have time for this. My temple throbs as I call for patience and turn back to my little sister, who is choosing now of all moments to play the part.

"Glad you approved of her looks too, Brother," she replies, smug as fuck to my bewildered look, and quickly saunters away from me towards the safety of Father.

Fuck my big mouth. Of all the irrelevant things to worry over. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I get my shit together, ignoring fucking Alice and shoot my gaze back to the old man, my current problem.

"You recruited your sister to help you capture the girl even after I warned you against it, Edward?" Carlisle's voice was exasperated as he stared me down.

"Well, someone has to stay level-headed." I retort, my temper dangerously rising. This is fucking insane. How has he lost sight of the reasoning he passed down to me? Absurd. Motherfucking crazy. This was taking it too far. "She's the weak link," I repeat. Shit, he should already know this, because, fuck me, this was what _he_ taught me. Where the _fuck _was his head at?

"The _only_ one we've ever been presented with." There's no humor in my chuckle. It's short and cold. Lethal, like I feel. My eyes flash in the way that I picked up from him years ago. "This is business and it may be the fucking last opportunity we have. I refuse to let it go. Not something this golden." Not her.

"Edward, it's not always as fucking simple as that." Father and Boss internally at war, trying to further school his prodigy. "You must understand that there is always something different, a cut above the rest. Whether we fucking like it or not, this is one time where, despite the enemy having a weakness, it may not be right to use it. Remember the fucking code." His voice rises with violent intentions, needing me to see his point. Like father like son.

" _I know the fucking code!_" I explode, matching him inch for inch. "I am the _fucking_ code!"

Even my eyes want to burn him, drop him where he stands. He sees it too and appreciates it, prideful despite his fury.

"I never fucking said I'd spill her blood," I hiss, a dangerous calm he knows too well, "I'm not going to fucking clip her," I bite out, the words bitter on my tongue. My fists lock. I want to break something fucking badly. "She's leverage. My leverage."

"Everyone has their own story, son, just because you know her brothers', doesn't mean hers is the same." Father firmly reasons with me, slipping back into his signature calm, otherworldly wise tone. Motherfucking Yoda.

I shake my head at him, at the end of my rope, "I don't care what her story is. It is as it stands. I'm a reasonable man, but you forget, Father, she is your guest not mine. This is business and the face value is what matters to me. She's of his blood, her story is just that. Nothing more."

My temper builds on itself. My father, the Masen head before me, invited her to 'stay'. What the gesture stands for aggravates me. She's not my problem. She's not anything. What the _fuck _is wrong with them?

"I don't care if she hates the cold." My chest rolls and vibrates, a growl behind the hiss. I throw her words from yesterday at him, spitting fire and daring him not to hear my point, now spoken so obviously, undeniably, so poisonously. I take a single step forward. Somewhere in my mind, I recognize Alice flinch, knowing what's coming. I'm too gone to bother, so is Father, and neither breaks the stare. "Or that she's afraid as fuck of pathetic fucking storms," I recall it all like second nature, hearing her voice, seeing her face play back in my head. My jaw locks, speaking through teeth as I take another step, seething meaningfully low, standing at the heart of the room. "And I sure as fuck don't give a shit if she couldn't drive home tonight in one."

He holds my defiant glare from the short distance between us. Neither ready to give in, building the tension up to the point where the air in the room is so thick, no one breathes until Alice speaks.

"She's seriously afraid of storms?"

Father doesn't bother answering, his gaze fixed on me. I nod in irritation, but swallow my snide remark as she waves her hand towards the ceiling, gesturing to me while an incredulous as fuck expression weaves across her face. I listen closer and hear the thunder clap loudly. The storm is murderous outside. The water beating down heavy like footfalls in a stampede, while the cruel howling of the winds echoes so loudly in the night, it sounds like an army of werewolves are being branded outside the mansion.

Thunder claps again, vibrating the cold glass of the windows behind me. In my peripheral vision, I see the bright flash of light tear across the sky.

"Where are you going?" I called after Alice as she walks towards the staircase.

"First floor, Edward," Alice huffed, stomping her foot like it was absurd I'd asked. "To check up on her."

Are you kidding me!? Was she not paying attention to a single fucking word?

I growled, tugging at my hair painfully and started walking after her, followed closely by Father.

The line between hostage and guest was non-existent.

When I get to the head of the stairs, I approach Alice with quiet footfalls, curious as to why she stands outside the door.

One palm placed flat against the cherrywood, she tilts her head, apprehension spelled out on my sisters face, my pace instinctively quickened towards her. She turned to me as we approached the door. She hesitates and I look into the room.

The lights are burning brightly on, but there's a bundle under the covers. Swan's daughter was completely covered by the comforter and if the shape was anything to go by, she looked to be pressing the pillows firmly to her head like she wished them to become a part of her.

I barely had enough time to register that her form was too still to be breathing, before the lights went out. The storm streaked the room in flashes of sharp light and the thunder this time clapped loud enough to rattle the windows and frame fiercely.

Isabella's face muffles further inside the cave she's created and Alice must've noticed too, because her expression moved to one of horror before she bolted forward and disappeared under the covers with Bambi. It's only then that I catch myself and prevent my feet from moving to the girl.

I stopped short, half from shock and half waiting for her to pull away from Alice like she had from me earlier but she didn't, instead I heard whispered words.

"Shh. It's only a storm, Isabella. It's outside." I could hear Alice speak soothingly to the girl. "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm…" Came Isabella's easy reply. "Sorry, this is stupid. I'm okay, really."

"You're shaking like a leaf, Isabella!" Alice calls her bullshit. She lowers her voice, speaking calmingly, quietly, hypnotically. "It's just a storm. The thunder is outside. It'll die down soon." She tried again. "It can't hurt you, you know."

If anything the storm seemed to have refueled with a vengeance from hell.

I turned to leave. I had little time for pet-fears. My sister could babysit if she wants.

My irritation was there but I didn't know what I was aggravated about exactly. I was halfway to the door when her whispered words halted my movements.

"Sure it can. It always can," Bambi responds with heavy quietness. The same voice from earlier. The one I want to figure out.

"No, it can't, silly girl," Alice speaks in hushed sweetness, "What part is scary?"

Bambi breathes in deep, holding the breath like she's storing it should she need it later, holed in a storm shelter. "It makes me remember, is all."

"Remember?" Alice asks, quietly bewildered. "Remember what, Isabella?"

The silence pierces. Bambi _doesn't _breathe. I strain and listen, willing to hear it and don't. She is in her storm shelter; she's created her storm cave.

"She died like this, seven years ago." Her voice is far away, a level of concentrated composure.

I stand rooted to the spot. My feet were too heavy to move. Breathing for her, I wait for her to continue. Seconds tick by and stretch on. Eventually, a quiet inhale, and again she holds it in.

"Who, Isabella?" Alice prompted in an equally soft manner.

She's quiet for a beat, undecided on whether to answer or reluctant to release her lungful of air. I lean more to the latter.

"Mamma…" She says finally, collected but not really.

Her voice was so soft that my palms began to sweat. Carlisle stood frozen next to me, our demeanors mirroring each other's.

Alice is quiet. Not sure what to say and waiting for Bambi to speak. Waiting for her to decide to expel her breath and grab another.

"It was so stormy that night, too. Horrible and cold… I hated that kind of weather. I told her I didn't want her to go… but she said she had to pick something up and that she'd be back in no time…" Her words are thunderous in their quietness, hushed like a breath. In my mind I could see her face was as composed as a mask, keeping her chin up and the words coming when she's ready. "Just a quick stop and she'd be back…"

She laughs though it's not funny. Melancholy.

Thunder claps loudly and my gaze flickers towards the offending flashes of light outside, anger slowly building. It's something I have no control of. It roars, growing with intensity before dying off into darkness that's haunted by the moaning wind and violently swinging trees.

Isabella is quiet. Father doesn't move, nor do I. Alice breathes deeply. I wonder if she knows she does it. Compensating for the air the girl beside her won't take in.

"I waited… for so long. But she never did." Bambi finally speaks again, "She couldn't." Her voice shakes and she stops once more.

Gulped air held in locked lungs for a period significantly longer than she should be able to.

"She never came…" Her voice is more put together this time.

She breathes in and holds. Now, like Alice, we know to wait.

"There was an accident. The car was under a bridge. I saw her inside…" She chokes now and breathes through her mouth, small dry hiccups coming uncontrollably, her words abrupt, forcefully tearless, wanting to end this fast, "what was left… when they were taking her out. Everything was just so burnt."

"Christ— Fuck— Oh!" Alice gasps, horrified. Instinctively, she moved and held Bambi tightly.

I couldn't believe my ears. Swan left seven years ago to bury his wife? How had he managed to keep so much under the radar? Fuck, Isabella alone had been nothing but a rumor, but the death of his wife was unheard of in totality.

Her mother was burnt to death in a car. I keep flipping that one in the air, thinking it over. A body retrieved before the eyes of his daughter and Phoenix ups and leaves… spends three years standing at her side… or searching for a killer? And after keeping Isabella a secret for so long, why bring her here now?

Bambi whimpers softly at the next blast from the storm and my feet fly forward in rage, needing to distance myself. This time my father is at my side.

"You knew?" I ask, not looking at him.

He nods in acknowledgement of the words, not as an answer. "No. Suspected."

"When'd you figure this?" I roll everything over in my mind, thinking harder.

"I only began to suspect something was amiss when no news of Renee followed Isabella."

I nod, and bounce my theory off him. "Swan disappears to straighten out his affairs and returns three years later to reestablish his place on their side of the city. Settle the waters so he can bring in his now motherless daughter into a world he safely rules." Thunder claps loudly like the devil's laughter. I shake my head, no humor in my grim smile, lips pressed tightly together in pure anger that I have nowhere to direct.

Father knows it. He thinks over my assessment for a long moment and agrees. "We may be the only ones in Chicago to know of it."

"Gotta hand it to the bastard." I press my knuckles into the wood of the hallway with satisfying pain, dragging it along the wall as we walk. I glance back to the room that holds Swans weakness.

Father follows my gaze, and nods his head once. "Everyone has their own story…" He solemnly repeated his earlier statement.

My feet halt of their own accord, refusing point blank to move. My eyes shut tightly as his words hit home. I struggled to control my breathing, mine too many, for her too few. Unconsciously breathing for her. I'd never felt a feeling this foreign and consuming before. It was worry, pain and something else, mindfuckingly impossible to place.

"Boss?"

A light shines across my face and whatever the fucker on the other end sees makes him back the fuck up fast.

My fist collides with his face, sending him flying into the wall. This is a fuckton easier. A heavy thud drowned out by thunder as he makes contact with the hard wood.

My hands go for his throat, collar bunched between angry fingers as more thunder rolls outside. "_Why the fuck haven't the back-up generators kicked in as yet?_"

"Du… nno-no, Boss." Fucker stammers, choking on blood out his mouth and misplaced nose. I like the color. There should be more.

Thunder claps. My anger fuels. I plant my fist in his jaw.

He hisses and groans and spits up more life juice.

Good. Fucking brilliant.

"Then instead of waving a light in my fucking face, shouldn't you be fucking find out?" The low words escape through gnawing jaw, locked and tense. My blood was boiling. Sardonic side fully out to play.

His face pales and his filth lines his brows in beads. Everything he sees is daunting. I need to break something and here he is, no answer he can provide will be right, so wisely, he remains silent. Wise fucker. My smirk feels arctic. He swallows thickly, sweat running free down his face, mixing with red.

"And don't show me your fucking mug until it is running. She's fucking terrified," I warn, grip unconsciously tightening in dangerous emphasis.

He nodded. "Got it, Boss."

Shoved into the wall and released, he sprints down the hallway as I watch with sick gratification.

"Son, calm down." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and handed me his handkerchief.

I wipe my hands. In this darkness, our eyes had adjusted enough for him to see me, really see me. My rigid form refuses to relax. My body was completely ignoring my attempts to calm it down. I stood there frozen, the only movement coming from my chest as I rapidly sucked on air, furious beyond comprehension. The thunder roars louder outside, and lightning strikes, splitting the sky. My eyes dart to it with sharp precision, temper spiking.

Father is on edge, small ghosts of the Boss resurfacing. Unprepared for what we know, what he subsequently wants to be done regarding Isabella, and his fury that as insignificant an aspect as this was to us or any other family, it was yet another thing Charles had managed to keep away from the public eye.

At the next scream of thunder, my anger finally boils over.

I hear her voice, loud and terrified.

Our heads spin back toward the room. An ear-splitting crash sounds against glass, and the cold around us shatters at the scream, shrill and cutting through the hallway at speeds I don't like. Without thinking, my feet fly in the direction of the girls, as does father's.

9's leading, I shove the door open, my eyes everywhere and nowhere at once because a petite, warm body runs straight into me, colliding heavily with my chest.

She shrieks in shock, almost falling back from the impact, but my arms wrap around her automatically. Her dainty hands clutch tightly at my shirt, her trembling body stuck to me, while the swirling, wet, cold air pushes us closer together. She moves nearer, moving towards safety – me unyielding, holding her close while watching over her, gun raised even though in the darkness. I can see for sure there's nothing to shoot at.

My heart rate picked up, pounding radically at her touch.

In this moment, it was beyond me to do anything besides this. Her warmth engulfed me. Her scent of roses, lavender and freesia overwhelmed my nostrils. She was clutching my shirt so tightly, I wasn't sure if anything could pry her away. I wasn't sure if I'd let them fucking try.

She fitted with me perfectly. The only thing that was wrong with this right now was how violently she was shaking.

I could hear fast footsteps thundering against the marble floor as the men approached.

The lights flickered on. My eyes zero in on the cause of the commotion.

Fuck me. I smirk but don't let go, saying nothing just yet.

Shards of glass lined the floor along with bits of broken timber. At the center of it all was a huge tree, uprooted from the garden by the storm.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jasper calls as he and Emmett sprint towards the room, slipping their glocks back into their jeans when they see my cavalier stance.

"Everything's fine," Father answers, bringing my attention to him. Only now did I notice that he was holding onto Alice in much the same fashion as I was Isabella. "One of the trees crashed through the fucking window."

"What?" Bella asked skeptically, eyes still tightly shut, peeking up from inside my chest.

My lips tugged.

"Huh?" Alice asked as Jasper slowly pulled her towards him.

"The wind blew the tree through the window," Carlisle repeats calmly, trying to make them understand the lack of danger by motioning to the mess before us.

"A tree…" Isabella says quizzically, as she pries her head out of my chest and turns towards the scene.

"A tree." Alice repeats, sounding drunkenly fucking astounded.

The two turn towards each other slowly. They share a long look before bursting out in absolute hysterical fucking laughter.

Alice grips onto Isabella's hand causing her to let go of me and clutch onto her as they giggle fucking manically together.

The guys, guards and I stare at the two delusional females in front of us mutely. The two loons fall to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

I snickered. They were crazy. Fucking cute. Shit was funny. But the feeling was back as I watched her holding onto Alice, my sister, my _family_, on the floor, the two of them clutching their stomach as their fit continued.

I could say that I raced towards the room because of the crash. That my mob instinct took over, that my need to protect my sister drove me. It was the truth. But that wouldn't explain why I held onto her knowing it wasn't Alice or explain why I felt the need to protect Isabella at all.

As I stared down at Bambi, her cheeks hot red from laughing so hard, I understood one thing only. My hate for her father couldn't save her now.

Something else had dethroned it.

Something infinitely more powerful than the danger she faced from me as her father's enemy.

The danger of me feeling this way about her, whatever it was that _this_ was. The all-consuming captivation she was evoking in me of all people. The danger of me caring about her, wanting her, and fucking feeling the need to protect her. The pain seeing her with anyone else would give me.

Thinking that otherworldly dangerous thought that no one could have her but me…

True danger.

_**~.~.~ Share some thoughts and R&R. Lots of love, your Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Definitions: **_"Clip/Burn" = Kill, "Make your bones" = Earn respect in the crew by killing someone, "Dough" = Money. "9's/Glock" = Gun.

_**Authors Note:**_ Yes, yes my loves, I've manipulated reality, kick up your legs and enjoy the AU ride, it's all just to suit the initial plot. Thank you to absolutely everyone, readers old and new, I love reading every single one of your thoughts. You keep me at this writing game *hands out bouquets*.

_Quick questions/replies:_ Sugar We're Going Down and Crossfire's Of Heaven And Hell are done so expect an update, I'm just proofreading. Heading my first project with an overseas client *pumps fist, then dies slowly* so writing is slipped in at spare moments when I'm free. My Dine and Dash loves, I've got about 30 pages of Ch14 done for you and am still writing so it'll be updated when it's finished, (D&D chapters are usually between 50 to 60 pages or thereabouts?). Requests for ILAW teasers? Sure, I'll see what I can do xoxo.

Exceptional love to my girl JustJJ, she's marvelous, I have no words, simply love her hard for all the times she spares in her also very busy life to help me make these rambles look better *throws confetti* if you liked anything it's probably her doing xoxo. TruFanV and Danibat18, I love you two as well and you 'wise' girls know why *laughs*, thank you for the responses to my predicament on Twitter *flowers*. Banners, videos, teasers etc are available on my website, I'm found on Twitter (at KatieA_Tyler). Love always and have a safe and blessed week, your Kat;)


	4. Giving Me Religion

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

* * *

_**In Love And War**_

_***~*~***__**Chapter Four : Giving Me Religion **__***~*~***_

'_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.' (Julie de Lespinasse)_

* * *

The storm continued raging, violent as ever, so we had the girls moved to another room…

And yes, I mean the _girls_, plural. Alice decided to keep Bambi company.

But that was the least of my worries at the moment. I, Edward Cullen, a Masen by birthright, allowed dangerous sentiments to worm their way into my body. Having feelings for the daughter of my nemesis? It was ludicrous. Utterly motherfucking ludicrous! The mere thought had me gripping my hair hard enough to tear it out. Why? Because I couldn't find a single part of me that fucking cared about any of it. None of it mattered. I simply wanted her.

"Well dude, _what_ the fuck was that?"

I groan, shutting my eyes against the curious and slightly amused undertones in Emmett's voice.

This is one commanding reason that _forces_ me to be concerned about what just transpired, even if I don't _want_ to be— I had fucking witnesses to what just happened with Swans daughter! As Capo I should avoid a situation like this at all costs, because I can't afford to lose control of the family or have them question my capabilities under any circumstances, especially _these_ circumstances. Fuck, this could go from bad to worse quick with Father here.

Turning to Emmett, the usual hard edge returns to my face. "What was what, Emmett?" My voice is void of all emotion except pure and utter boredom, but he's not falling for it so easily.

"A Masen," he exaggerates his confusion, "shunning his duty and comforting a Phoenix?" Shaking his head, the fucking mammoth smirks at me, goading me. I wonder briefly if Rose would forgive me if I broke his face, dick and spine. Probably not. Keeping her in mind I try to keep calm. "Tsk tsk Eddie, what must we do with you?"

"I wasn't comforting her." I hiss in response to the dubious looks they're sending my way, smug as fuck as they do it too, part of them gloating at a kink in my armor. I snigger. Un-fucking-likely. Not now. "I thought it was Alice!" I lie easily, smoothly, flawlessly. My walls are up again, and as Jasper, Em and Father gaze at me, I feel the need to keep it that way.

I would not slip, _I can't._

She was a girl, a very beautiful girl, one that fucking fascinated me, but I couldn't give into it. A girl could not jeopardize my status, especially in the eyes of my own kin. I'm mean look at these fuckers, they're like dogs with a bone.

"After 19 years with your sister?!" Southern questions me incredulously, looking toward the room that now holds Bambi and his wife. "You _didn't_ realize Isabella wasn't Alice?"

They've been humored but now I'm done with this shit. "Since when am I answerable to anyone?"

My voice remains deceptively calm, the lies pouring out my lips too easily to be doubted.

"Yes, I mistook her for Alice. I was operating out of fear for her life and they're both fucking dwarf-sized. Scanning the room for whatever threat Alice was facing took precedence over checking who the fuck was clinging to my arms!"

There's an underlying warning in my voice that they don't miss and it thankfully stops them from commenting further. Wise choice right now. I'd just about run out of patience—with them _and myself._

"Now, if this matter is settled, on to other business." Choosing to take their silence for compliance, I nod, pleased with the chain of command being reaffirmed. "Follow me, boys."

Father huffs at the grouping he's being slipped into and I snigger internally like a motherfucker.

_Suck it bitch! Your fucking decision to make her stay here led to me getting stuck in this fucking hole with Swan's daughter._

"Where to?" Emmett questions, falling into step with me. The other two men are also on alert again.

"Here," I say simply, coming to a stop outside the room that currently holds my sister and Bambi.

Through the corner of my eye, it's easy to notice the men falter when they realize where we are, but I chose toignore it.

"What—" Emmett begins to speak, but he's cut off when I walk into the room.

Striding to the bed, I kneel towards Alice and tap her shoulder softly, "Ali…"

"Hmm…up, up," She mumbles in response, sleep thick in her voice, rubbing her eyes.

It would've been funny if I wasn't so pressed to do what I needed to.

"Come on," I say, helping her to her feet gently and leading her out the room.

"Shut the door, Em."

He skeptically complies, beginning to question it, "Edward, man, what—?"

"Good," I continue, my voice still like steel. Then, looking him in the eye, I instruct, "Now, lock the room down."

"Come on—" This protest is voiced by Alice, but I can tell she may not be alone.

I watch them carefully. They have to do this right. This is a test, a _push_, to see if everyone is still in line. Something even my father would do from time to time with his crew had he ever needed to highlight his position. Give a fucked up order, a hard one, and see if they follow it through. It's no longer Edward they're being addressed by, it's their Capo. So they tread carefully, knowing anything to the contrary of the order I'm giving would be treason, and they'd be going against the organization. It's a dangerous test of loyalty. How ironic, considering I'm fucking up grander than any fucker present. But what they don't know won't hurt the organization.

Folding my arms, I wait for anyone of them to voice their disapproval. This little test secretly forces me back into my role as well—I'm the Masen boss, and under no circumstances can I forget that. This entire family functions according to me. It's a big responsibility and it's not simply a power past down to me, it's a duty for me to carry out. And it is for their sakes – the family, their safety, the organization, the generations before us, everything they did to get us where we are and the loyalty we must show to them – that I cannot falter… no matter how much, in this case, I want to.

"My plan stands." It feels as if I'm forcing ice into my veins, and it fills up my body until there's enough to make me completely hard—void of emotion or regret, until my commands become easy to spew out. "Now seal the windows and lock the door."

When Emmett and Jasper hesitate, my fierce eyes make them reconsider. "Is that simple enough for you to understand or should I get someone else to do it?"

"On it," Emmett says, and walks out to take care of the outside with some of the guard.

With a nod in his direction, I turn away to face Jasper. "Three guards on duty," I instruct. He nods, but otherwise says nothing. "We won't require many. Just have two guarding this door and another on foot below in the garden watching the window when Emmett's done."

"Sure, Boss." Southern's voice is clipped, pulling out his cell.

I watch as they perform their duties, everyone back in their positions— protecting and remaining loyal to the organization and what is in its best interest.

If things were different, this would all be easier, but it's not simple. This is the mob and if it's not run right, we could all lose, taking the rest of the family down with us… I think back to the tree and the fact that Alice had been in the room with Isabella and a cold shiver travels down my spine. Alice's, Mother's and Rosalie's lives depend on us holding the most power in Chicago. And it's their lives that will be affected if we were to ever lose control of the mob or succumb to the death or mutiny any mistakes on our part would bring. And as long as I'm around, I will never allow them to face that fate.

I glance at my annoying little sister and can tell she's upset at what we're doing but there's no going back now. We can't. I nod my head in silent request that she leave. She refuses to look at me as she storms away. I watch her retreat, her wet eyes shining, but she says nothing. I say nothing either, the further away from this part of the plan that she is, the better.

"Good. Let's call it a night." I appraise them and turn to leave, noting that as expected, the others follow suit wordlessly.

Hours later I lie in bed, peacefully, for some reason. Maybe it's because I've successfully, albeit narrowly, managed to avoid having my motives and position questioned by my family? Maybe it's because I've finally got a stronghold over Phoenix? I couldn't be sure…

But just before I finally doze off, I vaguely acknowledge that I was really pleased because she was stuck here…close to me… Bambi.

_**~.~.~ILAW~.~.~**_

Morning arrived too slowly for my liking, but what a glorious morning it was.

The second I opened my eyes I couldn't wait to go into _that_ room.

I had it all planned out, as a whole it was so fucking intricate, but for now, all I had to worry about was the first part, the simplest part, then we'd get to the shit hitting the fan.

Bambi was to be moved to the château, along with the women in my family. From there she would be made to call daddy-fucking-dearest to tell him where she was and with whom, Château Coeur de Lion, otherwise known as the Masen playground, a place Swan both knows and fears because he has no way to enter the fortress. We're untouchable there. The agony it would cause Swan to know exactly where she was but be unable to do fucking anything about it filled me with venomous contentment, _a poisonous delight. _And fuck if I didn't need him agitated! This was a ballsy enough move so that the other families want to stay out of it. They'd know we had an advantage because it was definitely premeditated and would want to keep their noses clean because of the extra hold we'd have over Chicago once Phoenix was out of the picture.

It wouldn't be easy, I'm under no illusions. It would be long and fucking hard but in the end Swan needed to blink, that's all I needed. Carlisle had long ago figured out what we needed from Phoenix to get power over their side, once we had that taking Charles and his sons out would be child's play, Phoenix would fall apart on its own once all was done. But with two powerful families we never had something to tip the scales in our favor. Now, that a shot has finally presented itself, the need to use it was almost _seductive._ I couldn't let it slip though my fingers, I _needed_ it. Swan had to be brought down to his knees first, it was the only way for us to get close enough to take him out completely.

And we'd been ready for absolutely everything, Carlisle and I had been over everything countless times, what we hadn't counted on though was Isabella herself… She was complicating this.

As if I didn't have enough fucking bullshit to deal with, it fucking irked me that Swan let her stay here at all. It wasn't out of concern for her. No fucking way. Just because I had the strong desire to pulverize this son of a bitch and his incompetent motherfucking sons for permitting this vulnerable girl to come un-fucking-accompanied into the heart of fucking danger and thereafter allow her to stay the night at their enemies place, did not mean that I cared at all for her. Fuck. It…

I rub a hand over my face and get the fuck out of bed. I need to move her to the Château.

I'd admit that I was curious…actually, I was _unbelievably_ curious as to how they allowed her to stay? Even if Carlisle's sworn word was something to go on, Charles knew _me_, and it was my house she would be in not Father's, and I'm bound by no oath, so how _did_ they allow her to stay?

She can't defend herself, she's alone, she's naïve, and _their fucking blood no less!_ Did those bastards really care for her safety that fucking little? Didn't they realize that once captured she would be their downfall? That she would be in danger. Something didn't fit.

My phone buzzed, leaving me little time to go over it further.

"Cullen."

Southern's voice is sharp enough to cut glass on the end of the line.

"_E, we have a rodent problem._"

Sitting up, I make my way to the closet, malice rapidly filling me up with each step. The muscles in my body begin tightening in a tense and dangerous rage.

Someone is going to fucking die.

"That so?" Balancing the phone on my shoulder, I tuck my glock in the back of my pants, then slip on a shirt.

No one fucking crosses me.

"_Yeah,_" Southern answers. I can hear his hurried footsteps echoing as he goes through one of our warehouses, "_real fucking rat-run. Going to find out about it right, now. We should take care of it before it gets any bigger. Don't want any of the disease spreading._"

He's quiet for a beat. The scrape of a chair against cement fills the line and Southern's taunting voice follows.

"_C'mon, __Stefan boy._" The heavy sound of his fist connecting with a jaw prompts a pained cry from my rat. "_Say hi to the Boss._"

My snigger sounds cold and I know Stefan hears it because his breathing completely stills at the other end. Until Southern lands another blow and he chokes on his screams and, possibly from the sound of it, blood.

"Easy there, Southern," Jasper's cautioned. I don't want this fucker dead. Not yet anyway. "Why don't you boys lock the joint down? Don't want any pests getting into anything important."

Jasper catches my meaning. "_Clean this mess up, will ya?_" He instructs and soon I hear water splashing and Stefan's spluttering, before the bucket used to clean him up drops to the floor.

"Good. Keep things quiet for now." I instruct, slipping on my jacket. "Where you at?"

"_Old haunt._"

The old holding cell downtown. Nice. Haven't had reason to use that joint in a while.

"_Should I handle this?_"

"No, I'll take care of this one. May turn out to be useful," I reply offhandedly. "We'll see how it plays out."

Postponing my meeting with Bambi was both disappointing and pissing me off, but the snitch had to be taken care of first. I needed to know who the fucker was working for and what the fuck he'd told them so far. I'd be back soon enough. Unfortunately for Stefan though, the further away from Isabella I got, the more my temper flared.

_This fucker's toast._

"I'm on my way." My voice is suddenly arctic, unrecognizable even to me. "Have fun till then, but I want him alive and moved in the loading bay." I cut the fucking call.

I'm going to murder this bastard then get back to this girl. My one.

_**~.~.~ILAW~.~.~**_

My footsteps coupled with that of my guard echoes ominously through the damp, cold and dark passage way of the warehouse basement. So far I've been informed that Stefan's been working for Black as an inside man.

To say I'm fucking pissed would be a motherfucking understatement. I seem to be on a shorter fuse than usual today, so Stefan is shit out of luck.

I've spent the duration of my time here going over this situation from every possible angle. If he was in cahoots with Black then he could surely be used against him.

He'd live long enough to prove his usefulness to me. That was it.

The door at the end of the passage creeks open, illuminating the area and creating a halo effect around Jasper. The sick bastard in me finds dark humor in this. He likens Southern to an Angel of Death, which is fitting, considering he was the one opening the door to grant Death himself entrance.

I wipe the smirk off my face and enter the room, turning out the light.

The room already reeks of sweat and blood, both old and fresh. It's dimly lit, aside from the lone lamp that shines down on Stefan, tied to a chair at the center.

He's beaten badly, leaving him disoriented. It creates sinfully traumatizing effects now that we're engulfed by the darkness outside of the dim ring of light that's covering him.

His breathing picks up rapidly and his crazed eyes dart around the room trying in vain to find his would-be assailants.

With deliberate steps, I move through the dark towards the table along the wall. Alarm wrecks havoc on his body as he tries to follow my footsteps that are bouncing off the wall. It's causing him to convulse. Each step I take, that he can't pinpoint my location, tortures his heightened senses due to the partial blindness.

Leaning against the table and crossing my legs, I light a cigarette lazily, letting him panic. He stews in his fear until his bladder gives up and a disgusting puddle forms around the chair legs.

"Motherfucker!" Jasper spits and flings a bucket of water on Stefan.

The flame of the lighter briefly illuminates my face but all is lost to him in his state of distress as he shivers from the wet coldness.

"B—Boss, I can ex—plain," his voice is weak and trembling. Fear causing the syllables to crash together and come through strained.

I can practically hear the effects of the blood that's pooling in his lungs from the injuries he's already sustained. Southern pulled a real number on him.

His eyes continue to roam wildly through the dark, searching for me when I don't answer.

I sucked in a deep drag, and his eyes finally come to a stop on the glowing tip of the cigarette.

_Congratulations fucker, you found me._

"B—Boss?" he questions in a voice so quiet, I almost don't catch it.

"Well done, old man." I laugh humorlessly and exhale, watching as this bitch continues to squint through the dark. "Don't stress yourself, you already look like shit," I drawl out lazily, saving him time. "It's me."

"Mr. Cull—Cullen?"

His continued blabbering was wearing my already scarce patience thinner. I snigger.

"Who the fuck else imbecile? Do I like repeating myself, Jasper?"

"No, Capo," Jasper taunts from his corner, eyeing Stefan darkly.

It takes three strides to get to him. His whole body heaves, pushing more blood into his mouth. He looks pale as a fucking ghost, as he tries to compose himself to my now visible presence.

My fist connects to his jaw and it sends him skidding across the floor till he collides with the back wall. The chair he's bound to tips over quickly, crashing to the floor.

"Pick him up, Southern."

Jasper lifts him off the floor by the neck and places him upright. Stefan coughs and heaves from the pressure on his throat.

"Now, let's do this the easy way." Wiping my fingers free off the blood they collected, I drop the messy handkerchief with the pile of random shit Jasper's already used to rough him up.

Stefan watches it fall to the pile that will be burned, along with his body, with brutal defeat, already knowing his fate.

"I'm going to give you an out." This gains his attention again. "You give me all the information you have on Black, from what information you gave him to what you know about his own deals and I'll consider not hacking you before you're capped."

Jasper grabs his head, tilting it to the side. It's an odd angle and Stefan screams out from the pain and discomfort. He shouts out random pleas between sputtering blood and choking on air when Southern flicks a blade open and slides it snuggly under Stefan's ear, ready to slice it the fuck off.

I seem to have Stefan's full attention again.

His eyes hold true fear as he looks at me. His throat is too strained to speak but the fucking tears falling freely now makes his silent plea for mercy all too clear.

Perfect.

Crouching so that we're at eye level, I smirk at him and he cowers. "And I would prefer honest answers…"

"I— can't—" Stefan rethinks his words fast as Southern runs the blade across his earlobe, neatly slicing the bottom tip off.

His scream is drowned partially by the bucket of water I throw on his face, before Jasper and I are distracted by the door opening.

"Boss," Emmett calls, not walking in to join us. "You may wanna here this."

He enters when I nod and hands me his phone, moving over to Southern to help him keep Stefan quiet in the meantime.

"What?"

The answering voice is of the housekeeper from the mansion.

"_Good day, Monsieur Cullen,_" her quiet voicegreets politely. Her accent is thick and it sounds more like 'Goose zay Monsieur Cullen'.

My voice softens ever so slightly for the old lady's benefit, "Hello, Annette. What did you have to tell me?"

She wastes no time in filling me in, "_I was going to give Mademoiselle her food and she was not in the room._"

The fucking world stopped fucking spinning.

"WHAT?!" My eyes shot up to Emmett.

She quickly attempts to explain. "_I check everywhere but she is nowhere to be found—_"

"Thank you for informing me, Annette," I hiss into the receiver and snap the phone shut, not trusting my trembling self to stay calm.

_Isabella was gone? No, she couldn't be. No, no, fucking no! _

My body trembles with rage as I pace.

_The room was sealed shut! Only Emmett or I could've let her out!_

Emmett, already seeming to know where my mind's at holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey don't look at me Ed. I've been here all morning." Jasper nods to confirm this and I'm fucking furious.

"Motherfuck!" I kick the bucket fucking hard to relieve some of the tension.

_Okay, so it wasn't Emmett! And it sure as fucking hell wasn't me! Fuck this! Who cares who did it?! __She's. Gone__!_

Whatever expression I'm wearing manages to even startle Southern and Em, and they eye me wearily.

"Find out where the fuck she is." I fucking bark.

"Already did." Southern nods to his phone in his free hand.

"Carlisle says she's back at Swan's. He saw her drive her car down the highway when he was heading to the mansion just now," He answers matter-of-factly and stands awaiting orders.

Conflicting feelings filter through me. There's relief that she's okay, but it's followed by a heavy sense of loss that she's gone, and then comes the overpowering feeling of anger.

All things considered, anger was the safest one to focus on so I went with it.

Anger that she that her leaving has _this _fucking effect on me. Anger that I fucking cared.

She was gone and how the fuck she managed to do that, I have no idea!

I check my phone and see a list of missed calls, all of them recent, meaning when she left she'd managed to fucking do it without alerting any of the guard until they went in with Annette to serve her breakfast.

_No! Fuck no! She can't leave! I won't let her!_

_What if she isn't home? Any number of things could've fucking gone wrong. _

_I have to see her._

My face is the hard mask that never falters. With new determination filling me, I stalk forward. "Come on," I barked, without looking back at Em and Southern. I know they will follow. The sharpness in my voice could slice through diamond.

"Stefan?" Em asks.

My eyes shift to the man in question and my anger boils over, completely consuming my body.

This is his fucking fault. I have no fucking idea if she's okay because he kept me away from her and now she's fucking gone.

As if it's an out of body experience, I have no control over my hand as it raises and quickly pulls the trigger… successively releasing shot after shot straight into Stefan's head. His blood sprays out in a scarlet rainfall as we turn wordlessly to leave.

Fuck whatever he told Black, I'd find a way to deal with it. For now, I had to get to her.

_**~.~.~ILAW~.~.~**_

Driving in three separate cars, we reach the other side of town within what feels like minutes. We park a good distance away to avoid being spotted.

I'm walking a very thin line. All these conflicting feelings for this girl are confusing me, and its fucking with me, I've never behaved so spontaneously before, I want it to fucking stop. Fuck, this is getting dangerous. I can't afford to lose control like this. She makes me completely irrational. I take a second to calm my shit. When I'm completely certain I've got this, I get out the car. Two things I'm sure of are that I _need_ to see her, there's no turning back. And that this is tricky so it _needs_ to be executed perfectly. I already know how to get in, I just never foresaw me trying to get in for a reason as insignificant as a girl. Southern and Em are two of my best. Fuck, as both my crew and family, we'll get this done, not without complaint but done nevertheless.

"Come on." Leading the guys to the southern side perimeter wall of Swan's fucking place, I stop at Emmett's voice.

"Sure," he quips, "we're just gonna drop on by."

Ignoring him, I scale the wall so that they'll follow suit. They do, as equally silent as me.

Even though Charles could've put a hit out on me if I had managed to kidnap her, I was not only prepared for it but I would have been _waiting_ for it. Here, despite this being unplanned, which should have disadvantaged me, I still land in a safe zone. Charles can't make an attempt to off us without reason and being on his property wasn't an offence in the eyes of the other families. Charles can't do shit unless we pose a threat to him. I won't be taking Bella now, and considering I have no intention of him seeing us, I won't be giving the fucker reason for a sit down either. And if we are seen, we'll deal with it, it won't be the first time we've had to do it.

Dropping lightly to our feet, we barely have enough time to crouch behind the shrubbery lining the garden when we spot six of Swans guard covering the area.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Emmett bitches in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course he isn't," Southern shoots back at him pissed off, his voice equally quiet, "He has a plan." Then back to normal he turns to me and drops his voice further, "You _do _have a plan right?"

I give him a look to say shut the fuck up and he backs off, the worry slipping off his fucking face now that he knows this isn't pulled straight out my ass.

"I found an accessible way to Isabella's room the last time we were up there," whispering back, I point to the corner of the mansion. "Look."

They eye it, calculating our next move, but I've already done that. I did it several times over in my head the night we left her welcome party. I spent hours tormenting myself with plans to break into her room and see her again, robbing me of my sleep through the fucking night. Pushing aside my wayward thoughts, I focus on the task at hand.

"There's a fucking huge blind spot," I point out. "The building itself provides us with cover, we just have to get across and climb up to the other side ofthe house."

"Scaling the wall works to our advantage, they're not going to be looking for us in the air." Jasper completes my thought, agreeing with me.

Em nods in understanding, silent approval.

"Good." I nod back, "From there on, getting into her room is child's play."

They can see it for themselves. Thanks to their overconfidence, her room is probably the most accessible in the house with all the windows. They took the cover for it too lightly due to it being situated on one of the upper levels, assuming she's only reachable from within the mansion. They're wrong.

"Great plan, man," Southern quips taking over from Em as the resident funny man. "Fucking fool proof _if_ we were pulling it at night! Did you miss the six guards and the broad daylight?"

"Of course not." I opted to ignore it because I wanted to check on my girl. Fucking hell, cut me slack. I seriously want to punch something or someone. Fuck, for all I fucking know I should fucking punch myself. Sighing, I move from my crouched position. "Move quickly."

They snort, but comply seeing as I'm already moving while the guards are preoccupied with securing the other side.

Remaining in the greenery and keeping to the shadows of the trees, we cut across the area quickly and stealthily. We're all cautious and hyper aware of our surroundings. Staying alert as we duck and dive between the trees, getting closer and closer to our end goal.

We're just about to cut across the few feet of clearing to get from the trees to the side of the house when we stop short.

Her laughter filters through to us from another direction and my heart pounds, following it like a fucking siren call.

Staying close to the shadows cast by the trees, we remain fully alert and armed as we move forward, stopping by the large trunk of a dead tree at the end of the miniature fucking forest Swan's got going on.

Pulling a branch away, the first thing that comes to view is Bambi and that's all I want to see.

There she is in all her glory, all ten fingers and ten toes, playfully chasing after a pretty, pale child that couldn't be a day older than 10.

"Bree, stop!" Isabella shouts. Laughing as she swoops down to capture the giggling girl. "It's not so bad!" She scolds, despite being unable to wipe the smile off her face, "Two pills and it's over. Now, come on, get inside before I get James."

"Ooh, big, bad Jagger-James," the little girl sings, and I have to fight back a snigger.

"I'm terrified!" She feigns terror briefly along with Isabella, before they both burst out laughing.

"Bree!" Riley's voice brings us to attention as he yells for the child from inside the house. Contrary to her joke, the kid makes a bee line for the house. Heart of a lion.

Turning my attention back to the one I want to see, I watch asIsabella walks gingerly towards a swing chair and begins reading a worn copy of Wuthering Heights that looks oddly familiar.

I begin to walk forward only to be stopped mid-step by Southern's cautioning hand on my shoulder. How very Carlisle of him.

"Hide your piece." He jerks his head to my gun wielding hand.

Slipping it back into my pants, I continue towards her with them watching my back from the shadows.

She's got her eyes closed with her head tilted up to the sky, and it's impossible not to appreciate the view. Her long neck is extended and I can see the faint blue markings of her veins under her milk white skin. I feel the overwhelming urge to bite her. Tasting her is forbidden and seductive all at once. Surrounded by the quiet, she looks absolutely serene… She's beautiful.

"Isabella." When there was barely a foot between us, I call her name out softly and chuckle lightly when she jumps about a foot in the fucking air and spins to face me.

"You!" She exclaims. It sounds like a squeal, and much to my amusement, pink tinges her cheeks as she catches her slip up. She quickly tries to undo it and goes on, "— almost gave me a heart attack!"

_I almost gave her a heart attack? What the hell was she thinking leaving my fucking house like that!?_

It's a thought as simple as that that darkens my mood once again. Jesus, what's this girl doing to me?

"You left rather abruptly, now didn't you Ms. Swan?"

My voice is fucking cold as I stare down at her. Stepping forward, I flash a crooked grin to her that, much to my satisfaction, causes her breath to falter. She catches herself quickly though.

"Well, the doors and the windows were rather _securely _locked down, Mr. Cullen," she replies, with her usual spunk. It does weird things to me but still does nothing to calm my temper.

_Clearly not secure enough. _

My darker side is fighting its way to the forefront. _Fuck this— just get her back to the mansion_, he argues, not appreciating my lack of action. I can't tell what his reasoning is behind it. Is it to keep her or fuck with Charles?

"For your safety of course." My game face remains securely in place as per usual. Even though she throws me for a loop; even though sometimes when she opens her mouth and says things that piss me off, I want to lose the mask with her. Instead, I stick to the cover, remembering my place and the two spare pairs of ears hidden in the trees. "You _know_ my house is home to very dangerous men, Isabella."

A less sinister part of me wants to warn her. _Dangerous men like me and the sinful fucking thoughts of what I'd like to do to you. _

I stop and stare down at her, for the first time taking the time to notice what she's wearing, and as if there's a direct line from my eyes to my dick, I can feel my body start to respond to her. It's like my cock's trying to stand to attention and point her out to me. _Fucking hell woman, what were you thinking wearing that outfit?_

Thank God, she's still fucking thinking my words through and can't see me check her out. I can't help it. My eyes rake over her all on their own. She's wearing dark wash jeans that are practically fucking painted on, converse and a green knit sweater that has a horizontal slit just above her breasts, her fucking perfect, ripe tits.

My mouth serious as fuck went dry at some point. She looks fucking stunning.

_She's 16, you sex crazed fuck!_

I snap out of it with that heartwarming thought. Fuck my life. It made my blood boil knowing that I thought of her in that way. I'm fucking upset at myself. I should get Carlisle to call in a fucking shrink. I'm losing my mind.

One consolation to my internal battle is that, when Bambi looks up, my face is still hard as fuck, despite the smirk that I manage to keep on for her benefit. If anything, I probably looked amused that she was contemplating shit in front of me.

From her face, I can tell she bought my story about locking her in. The place had been dangerous for her. There's a tiny smile working its way on her face and she begins to say something before slowly eyeing me. It's like she does a double take.

Standing still under her burning gaze, I feel like I'm locked. I'm used to the looks I often receive from chicks. I get them a lot, so usually I wouldn't care, but having _her_ eyes on me is different. It feels important and my chest burns from the intensity.

But then I falter… because her eyes aren't moving. They're fixed on one spot on my abdomen and she looks—_shocked. _She's. Fucking. Frozen.

I glanced down to see what's eating her and I could've shot my-fucking-self!

I rushed out to find her so fast that I didn't notice the small blood splatters that covered a part of my waist from when I shot that fucker this morning.

Looking up to her quickly, I find her backing away from me.

Instinctively, I want to reach out and stop her. My heart's fucking working double time and the only words in my head are _No. No. __No!_

Shaking my head slowly, I step forward. I'm trying to explain, trying to do anything to stop her from looking at me like that. I have no idea what to say.

"That's just—" I stop when she backs away faster, shaking her head. It felt like a knife going through my chest.

_Isabella, don't run from me. _I'm asking in my head, but it's in vain. She looks terrified. I feel something I've never felt before and it feels like it's killing me. I should have Carlisle look into it.

I realize something that never struck me before. She's the one person I don't want to be afraid of me. But she is! She's scared of me and I don't like it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cullen?!"

My distress is immediately sidelined as Riley rushes out the door, speeding towards his sister and I, his gun held readily in hand.

Instantly Jasper and Emmett are at my side, flanking me, the three of us armed as well.

"Bree, stay inside!" He barks as the young girl from earlier tries to follow him out.

She falters for a second before looking at Bella and running again.

"Hold this."

_What?_

I look down with furrowed brows at Isabella who's made her way back to me and is looking very frantic.

Riley's closing in and she needs me to hold something? _Are you fucking with me?_

"_Hold this,_" She hisses more desperately this time, motioning to her book.

At my cocked brow, she gives up and just shoves the book into my waist. My hand automatically catches it, despite my complete confusion.

Her tiny hand grips mine, causing electricity to shoot up my arm and I let her position the book the way she wants. I'm stunned. She's trying to cover up the visible blood.

"Keep it there," she begs, "and for the love of God, please put your guns away," she directs to Jasper and Em who, unlike me, have them fully drawn.

Spinning to face her brother, she flies in front of him before he can reach us. Her hands braced out before her to try and stop him. She presses her palms into his chest, "Riley, please don't. They didn't do anything."

"Bella!" Riley warns, pushing her aside.

My muscles constrict and I can't help the snarl. I want to tear him apart.

_Back the fuck up, bitch. _

Isabella gets between us again, shoving against her brother's chest. "Honest, Rile," she speaks as if we're at a picnic at the local park. Her voice is void of stress and completely calming. "I left very early this morning, Riley, and without informing anyone." She lies through her teeth, "Carlisle was nice enough to send them to check if I reached home safely and to return my book." She motions to the book in my grasp, "Just give me a sec, please." Her voice gets firmer, drawing her brother's full attention, "I promise I'll be done soon, Rile."

Hers was the only stance that relaxed. We're all ready to strike. We're all _waiting_ to strike, but fuck me, if Bambi didn't astound me once again.

Riley backs down, watching his sister carefully to see if she's fucking with him and we've secretly got a bomb strapped to her.

"C'mon," she reiterates meaningfully, "_I'll _be fine."

He shoves something into her hand, his body blocking what it is and nods at one of his guys, Laurent, the big fucker with the dreads.

"Gardens." Laurent barks orders into his phone. "Eyes on Bella."

"You've got a second, Isabella," Riley says to her, keeping his eyes on us the entire time in silent warning. "And you fuckers should be informed that my snipers are watching you from the roof. Try _anything_" he emphasizes with barely contained rage, "and you'll be making me a _very _happy man. Say what you have to and then get the fuck off my property Masens. I'm not my father; I don't give a fuck about the code." He looks back to Isabella, grudgingly conceding to her request and walks back to the mansion.

From what I've gathered so far, he seems to be the more affectionate towards her of the two brothers and, contrary to everything I stand for, this was the first time that I took a threat so well. I was fucking grateful that he was threatening me, and completely saying fuck the code, all to protect her.

And true to his word, I count as six of his men appear on the roof, all armed, and all aiming at us.

"Hey guys," Bambi greets Em and Southern, who return the favor."Well, that was fun," she mumbles cutely under her breath, clearly pissed off.

Her face breaks into obvious relief when she sees Riley disappear behind the doors. I watch her closely and want to brush back the hair that's fallen into her face, blocking her eyes from me.

"I'll be seeing you _really _soon, Isabella." It's a promise, not a threat and though it's not obvious, I think she catches it. "Please visit again."

She catches me smirking at her and pushes back her hair. My smirk then threatens to turn into a full blown smile because her sparkling, chocolate eyes are open to me again.

"You know, you're not as scary as you want me to think you are." She looks me dead in the eye, musing out loud.

It takes some effort to suppress my amusement and overwhelming interest. "I'm not?" I cock a questioning brow at her.

"No, but you are observant." She bites her lower lip and thinks something over. It causes wrinkles to appear on her forehead and makes her nose twitch. I fight the urge to smile again. "It's like you're constantly making mental notes. Like just now, with Riley… you didn't draw your gun. You were watching to see when would've been the best moment to take him out… spontaneously."

She takes a huge breath and starts ticking off things on her finger as she thinks out loud. "The weapon would have taken him by surprise and granted you, possibly, the second where his concentration was broken for you to simply fire… It would have been too easily done."

I'm kind of fucking stunned mute right now. The guys do a bit of a double take, but Bambi, for however perceptive she apparently is in the Masen-method, is perfectly oblivious to us right now as she goes on telling us her findings of how we work.

"And when you were in my room that night too... Yeah, you were searching every single spot visible to your eye. It's like you're looking for anything that could help you at any given time, whether it's right that second or at some point in the future. You're just burning everything to memory and storing it for later."

"It's kinda admirable." She makes a face and I wonder if she hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Because it means you're smart," Bambi quickly goes on, "cunning even. And I can't hold it against you… Well, not really."

True. It comes with the territory and she knows it.

"And because, despite being armed, you guys didn't rock up guns-blazing until my brother did," she directs to Jasper and Em, "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt."

There's a silent moment where we simply stare at her.

"What?"

Jasper chuckles and then mutters, "You're pretty observant yourself, Bella."

"Oh…" She frowns, "sorry."

She apologized. Emmett sniggers. I ignore him and smirk down at her.

There's more to her than I originally thought… she's more optimized than I gave her credit for… and I wonder just how far it extends. In fact, I'm dying to get into it.

The urge to run my fingers through her hair makes itself known again. "Goodbye, Isabella."

Before I turn to leave, I take a second to look at her intently before she sees me.

The young girl and Bambi turn away too, heading back to their mansion.

A moment passes then I vaguely hear the young girl whisper to Isabella, "Bronzy is hot."

It's followed quickly by Isabella's hiss, "Shut up, Bree."

The little girl giggles and I turn back, walking towards them, "Isabella."

Startled that I'm still there, she spins back around right into my chest and stares at me, scarlet faced, as I tower over her tiny frame.

"Your book." I hand it back to her, amused at how she doesn't make eye contact with me.

She grabs it from me with one hand and the child's wrist with the other, turning to walk away, turning to run away… and this time, I'm all right with it.

There's a smirk on my face that I doubt is going away anytime soon. "Oh, and Bree, is it? It was very nice meeting you too, _beautiful_."

Isabella freezes and Bree turns to look at me, beaming with pride. Chuckling, I playfully wink at her and the small child tugs happily on the older one's hand.

Bambi, on the other hand, doesn't appear to share the little one's sentiment… not now that she knows that I heard their little exchange. She stares ahead, then slowly darts her eyes to watch me when I turn to leave.

_Don't worry, Bambi, it's not over…_

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading. **__**Share some thoughts. Lots of love, your Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Authors Note:**_ First, my mailbox is flooded sorry, to everyone who PM'd to ask, yes, Dine and Dash will be updated. I have not abandoned any stories. I took a temp hiatus to fix my house and life up after Sandy hit. We lost so much and I've repaired and replaced whatever I could but my finances took a heavy hit and I'm working and travelling a lot to try and catch up with bills and school. Things are very touch and go, and will be for a while.

I have a whole list of people who I want to thank, you girls know who you are and I really appreciate all the love *hugs you tight*. Thank you to the sweet as hell ArstyBitch, she made ILAW a gorgeous banner, it's on my website. And all my love and best wishes to my amazing beta, JustJJ, for helping me with this chapter, and all the best to her while she too recovers from Sandy.

_Quick Replies/Questions:_ Edward, his behavior, the feuds, Bella, etc, start to explain themselves as the story progresses, they're in the future chaps and this is entirely from one persons point of view so I can't add it ahead of time, sorry. Edward? Yes, I agree he knows Charles and his operation inside out, (he has to seeing as they're at each other's throats for so long and he's seen by Phoenix as the biggest rival), but just a small question of my own, has anything taken him by surprise? If yes, then that would be one thing he has no knowledge about and has to figure out (and we'll figure it out with him, seeing as it's his POV). Bella? We haven't gotten inside her head yet but yeah like every teenager she has her own motives for pretty much everything she does. JustJJ and I will be adding some Q and A to the website as well for stuff we discussed so you can get inside our heads for some aspects for the fic and some of the characters and their behavior.

I've manipulated reality a ton in ILAW, I know, kick up your legs and enjoy the AU ride, it's all just to suit the initial plot it had back in 2009 before it was pulled in FF's breakdown last year. I'm trying to work through the rest of the chapters I had, but I will be updating Dine and Dash before that. Teasers will be available on my website, I'll let you know when it's up on Twitter (atKatieA_Tyler). Hope all of you are doing well, have a safe and blessed week, love Kat;)


End file.
